Two Lives
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It was a normal day for Shinichi, or should I say days? Like the title implies Shin-chan has two lives! But not as one expects. Shounen-ai, maybe yaoi later, KaiShin
1. Just Another Day

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

**Warnings: some OOC moments. (maybe)**

…**...*...*...**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH!**_

The figure in the bed groaned as they retracted their arm from the alarm clock. Curling into themselves the figure tried gather all the warm they felt before they got out of bed. Reluctantly they pushed the covers off and swung their legs off the bed. Running a hand through their dark brown hair that was almost considered black they tried to focus their mind. Blinking their sky blue eyes open they were ready to start the day. Standing up they made their way to the bathroom to get dressed into their uniform and brush their hair into a semblance of order. Looking into the mirror the boy smiled slightly at his image.

Taking the stairs slowly since he still hadn't fully woken up yet he made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing some bread, butter and coffee grinds he prepared his breakfast. Looking in his cabinets he grabbed a plate and his coffee mug. Quickly getting a butter knife he set it next to the plate and the open container of butter. Leaning back against the table he tapped his fingers waiting idly for his breakfast to be made. Finally a few minutes later the toast popped up and the coffee only had a few more minutes before it was ready. Grabbing the toast he buttered it and waited for the butter to absorb into the bread from the heat and making it all the better. Biting a bit off he patiently waited until he heard a ding before he set down the toast in order to pour his coffee. Not bothering to add sugar he set it in the refrigerator and finished off the toast before bringing the coffee right out. Taking a sip he nodded to himself that it was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, but certainly not cold. Throwing his head back he downed the coffee in a matter of seconds. Going back into the bathroom he quickly brushed his teeth and was out the door grabbing his bag that hung next to the front door.

As usual standing in front of his fence was his childhood friend waiting for him. "Good morning Ran," he called out giving a short wave.

"Shinichi, do you know how long I had to wait for you? Geez hurry up!" the girl named Ran replied. She brushed her long black hair out of her royal purple eyes with an annoyed expression on. Although she was annoyed you could tell she didn't mind the wait as much as she complained she did.

"We'll be fine," Shinichi replied rolling his eyes. Adjusting his bag so it was over his shoulder he strolled over to Ran. "But since you keep thinking we'll be late let's go," he told her walking ahead of her.

"Not fair!" Ran said stomping her foot before catching up. They continued their banter for a couple blocks before Ran paused for a minute. In the newspaper stand you could see Shinichi's face plastered saying _The Genius Detective Does it Again!_ The newspaper then went into details about the latest case he had solved and showed a picture of the victim and murderer. Ran looked it over a minute before sighing. "Trouble just seems to follow you doesn't it?"

"It's not my fault!" Shinichi said throwing up his hands halfway. "It's not like I like to just walk down the street and be pulled into a murder case." Ran giggled a bit at that even though it was true. Shinichi was like a magnet for murder and death. Everywhere he went someone just happened to die. He tended not to give it to much thought though.

"You're bound to have good luck eventually. Besides as a detective isn't it good for business?" Ran teased lightly. Shinichi smiled. They were getting closer to school and there were tons of people walking in crowds with their friends. Ran looked like she wanted to say something else when someone called out to her.

"Ran!" a cheerful female voice called. Looking in the direction of the voice they saw a girl their age with short blond hair pulled slightly back with a blue headband and green eyes.

"Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed rushing to greet her friend.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sonoko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Shinichi was just taking forever to wake up," Ran replied casually.

"Again! My god he's lazy," Sonoko said exasperatedly.

"The person who you're talking about is right here," Shinichi said raising an eyebrow. Sonoko just shrugged her shoulders and continued talking to Ran. This happened a lot between the girls. It wasn't like Sonoko hated him but she just had a lot of fun annoying him and when it came down to it they were friends. Not like either of them would ever admit it.

_**DING DONG**_

The warning bell rang clear though out the courtyard and students scrambled to get to classes. "You know if you two girls hadn't been chatting at the entrance we probably wouldn't be rushing right now," Shinichi remarked as they sprinted to classes.

"Oh Suuuure blame it on us," Sonoko said rolling her eyes.

"Stop it you two or we _will_ be late," Ran said. The three of them chuckled lightly as they made their way to the main building, and split up to go to their separate homerooms. Since homerooms were based on last names they all were in separate rooms. Slipping into his assigned seat Shinichi had barely made it before the bell rang clear throughout the school. Putting his head on his palm he waited while the teacher took roll call. When his name was finally called, he raised his hand before searching through his bag for one of his many Sherlock Holmes books. It's not like the teacher taught them anything during homeroom. All homeroom was, was basically a time when teens could finish their homework or fully start to wake up before going to their other classes. Keeping his ears on alert he started to delve into the world of Sherlock Holmes. Shinichi may have looked like he wasn't paying attention but he always was alert due to his hero Holmes always saying 'Observation is the key' and things like that.

The fifteen minutes that homeroom lasted went by relatively quickly as he turned to page 45 in his book. When the bell rang it was a welcome relief and he was glad to be in the company of Ran again. Chatting about random subjects the two of them made their way to their first class which was P.E or gym. Exercise in the morning wasn't exactly what Shinichi wanted to do but he did have to hone his reflexes he would keep telling himself. Ran didn't really mind too much since she was in the karate club and when a major tournament would come up they'd train in the mornings.

Quickly changing into the required blue and white uniform Shinichi stepped out of the locker rooms and out into the field where they would be doing the mile test. Zoning out while the teacher explained what they would be doing if it wasn't already obvious Shinichi looked around the crowd. Many people were ignoring the teacher and some kids actually looked excited to run. When the teacher finally stopped talking everyone lined up on the track. To run a complete mile they'd have to go around 4 and a half times. Stretching a few muscles Shinichi got prepared to run. When the coach blew his whistle Shinichi launched into a run. He passed most of the kids in his classes but not all of them as he raced around the track. The coach used the scoreboard to see how long they took and when they were done he'd record it. Focusing only on running Shinichi blocked out anything else as he felt his breath become ragged, and a few of his muscles ache. As soon as he had run 4 laps Shinichi used as much energy as he could to run faster for the last half of a lap.

The teacher called out his name telling him he had finished in 5 minutes and 42 odd seconds. Breathing a sigh of relief at finally finishing the mile test Shinichi sat on one of the bleachers nearby and rested watching as some of the other kids struggled to finish. Resting his eyes Shinichi drifted off slightly, but only enough to day dream and not actually asleep, when the coach blew the whistle. Stretching his arms up Shinichi walked over to the coach. They still had half a class period to go and everyone was finally done. "It'll be free time but you have to be exercising," the coach said looking around the crowd. One of the students who went into the storage room rolled out a cart filled with different kind of sporting equipment.

Grabbing a soccer ball Shinichi began to dribble the ball between his legs and kick it into the air and bounce it on his knees. The rest of the period went the same way with everyone just splitting up and doing their own thing. The kids who didn't care about their grades or failing gym sat on the bleachers talking about random things. Shinichi was all to glad to change out of his gym uniform and into the school uniform so he could go to math. He had Pre-Calculus next and wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

Looking at the board he wrote down what problems the class would be doing and sat down in his seat with his head in his palm again. The school day just couldn't go by fast enough. There could be someone murdered, or needing a detective and he had to wait until after school before doing anything. When the teacher walked in Shinichi only half listened to her while writing down the notes on the board, and then working on the assignment when he knew enough to solve the problems. The assignment was only about thirty-two problems but it was pretty easy for Shinichi and soon he was finished.

Bored with the class he decided to take out his book, despite the fact that if the teacher caught him reading again he might get in trouble, he began to read. Thankfully the teacher didn't notice until near the end of class when Shinichi showed her his work was done and she nodded absently. She gave up telling him to put the book away when it wasn't harming his grades, and he had A's. The bell rang a few seconds later signaling the end of math and the start of English.

Most of the kids struggled in this subject since it was a foreign language and they were in Japan, but considering Shinichi's parents lived in America and he visited them multiple times he could speak it fluently. Which got really annoying when the teacher would ask him to read aloud to the class constantly. Shinichi didn't even bother to pay attention to the teacher in this class. All he did was the assignments given to him and that was it.

A lot of his classes passed by in a similar fashion as he already knew most of the stuff they taught pretty well. Lunch had been a blessing even if he had to eat cafeteria food since he forgot to go shopping earlier. Otherwise the day had passed by in a relatively similar manner. Walking out of school he waved goodbye to Ran. "I have to go shopping and pick up a few things. See you later," Shinichi called over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow!" Ran called back waving before walking with Sonoko toward the shopping district. Shinichi made his way to a small convenience store that was close by to his house. Humming a random tune under his breath he decided to pick up a newspaper on the way. Carrying all the bags he made his way home enjoying the scenery and the tranquility it brought. It was late October on the 23 and Halloween would be coming up soon. It was only a matter of time before people started putting up decorations, and having parties. Pushing past the gate Shinichi made it to the door while producing his keys in a fluid motion and opening his front door. Going into the kitchen he set the foods that needed to be refrigerated in the refrigerator and then placed everything else into the cabinets.

Glancing at the newspaper which Ran had pointed out earlier he noticed two head stories. One being the case he'd solved awhile ago while the other showed a picture of the famous phantom thief KID. Apparently KID had stolen another jewel last night and by the time it was morning the jewel had been returned. Generally Shinichi would stick to murder cases but part of him wanted to chase the thief who managed to escape the police countless times. Shaking his head he made himself a microwavable dinner and ate in silence. The meal didn't take long to consume and it was only around 5pm. Deciding to take a walk he stepped out into the brisk weather. The wind was chilly but it had a fresh scent and the trees had started to lose their orange and gold leaves. Placing his hands in his pockets to keep them warm he decided to walk toward the park that he often visited with Ran.

It was a nice day and he got lost in his thoughts as he walked. The only thing that distracted him was that a little kid got lost from their parents so he had to use his reasoning and deduction skills to find the kid's parents who had been worried sick. He smiled slightly sadly at the scene of the couple hugging their son. Not like he was one to complain about his parents' whereabouts but on occasions like these he would actually miss his parents. Even if he knew they'd tease him or annoy him until he wished they'd leave him alone he still wanted to see them. Pushing that thought aside he continued walking until it became dark. Finally he decided to go home and get some sleep for the upcoming day.

Going through his nightly routine quickly Shinichi yawned as he slipped into bed. He remembered he'd accidentally stayed up late the previous night. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Shinichi hadn't bother to pull the covers up and vaguely he knew that would make him feel cold later.

Shinichi woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear again. Slamming the snooze button off he woke up with a yawn. Taking a quick shower he pulled on his uniform and made his way downstairs. Checking his refrigerator he noticed he needed to pick up something at the store today. Marking that down in his mental to do list, Shinichi made his morning coffee and toast. It was near time for him to leave so he quickly brushed his teeth and was out the door. Walking to the front gate as he expected no one was there…like usual.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**Okay so that last part may not make sense right now but I promise you'll understand it better next chapter!**


	2. Just A Stroll Through The Park

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok? A little OOC in this chapter.**

**Swearing (very slight)**

…**...*...*...**

Shinichi walked to school slowly not in too much of a rush to get there. The closer he got to school the more melancholy he became. Many people whispered as he walked by and it wasn't anything good. "Isn't he that arrogant guy in class 2-A?" or they'd whisper "Does he think he's better than all of us because he's so smart?" He ignored them and walked to his homeroom class. It was just as boring as the day before and he found himself quickly reaching for his Sherlock Holmes book.

As soon as the bell rang everyone started to mill into the classroom. To Shinichi however they were just faces and he didn't even bother to be observant. When the teacher called his name he raised a hand and waited while the teacher scribbled in her attendance book. Voices began to chatter and the teacher sat down at her desk and waited for the first bell to ring. Homeroom was short so it wasn't that long of a wait. Shinichi placed his bookmark on the page he was at and got up to go to gym.

The locker room was crowded as Shinichi changed into his white and green uniform. Jogging out to the field he stopped when he reached the coach and some of the other kids who had already changed. "Today we'll be doing the mile test," the coach announced to the class. Many of the kids groaned at the thought. Shinichi just stretched and waited for the whistle to blow. When he heard it he immediately started running at a fast but steady pace. To complete the mile test it would take four and a half trips around the track and then they'd be able to sit on the bleachers and relax while watching the others finish it. Concentrating on running Shinichi almost didn't see the person behind him coming up to push him, but he saw it out of the corner of his eyes and picked up the pace. The would-be tripper lost balance and almost tripped themselves. Nothing else happened to prevent Shinichi from finishing the test and he ended up with 5 minutes and 39 seconds.

The coach had the cart of equipment brought out so people could do any activity they wanted as long as they were doing an activity until the end of the period. No one wanted to go near Shinichi and mostly left him alone so he was by himself practicing soccer. It was a normal occurrence that people would avoid him. Most of the kids thought he was arrogant and looked down on them because he was intelligent and had money, which wasn't true at all. He knew most of them were just jealous of what he had or didn't bother to get to know him. Shinichi was all too grateful for the bell to ring so he could go to his next class, even if he didn't intend to pay attention at all.

The room was mostly empty when he entered so he just sat in his seat and pulled out his book waiting for class to start. As soon as the bell rang he glanced at the board to see what they'd be doing. Pulling out his notebook he began working and didn't even pretend to listen to the teacher. The teachers were used to this and didn't bother to tell him to pay attention when he was passing with A's. Instead of going back to reading his book though he set his head in his arms and began to daydream. Most of his daydreams centered around his strange life, and all the weird things that seem to happen to him. He was just about to slip fully asleep when the bell rang and it was time for English.

Shinichi sighed since he was so tired, but decided to stay awake. For once the English teacher didn't call on him to answer something and instead made other students try to figure their way through English. Finally he just pulled out his Sherlock Holmes book because he didn't want to drift asleep again, and was so bored he could die. It came as a relief when the final bell rang clear throughout the school. Packing up his belongings Shinichi was one of the first out the door. He didn't really have anywhere he needed to be but he couldn't stand staying in the school for another moment.

On a whim he decided to buy today's newspaper and glance through it to see what was happening. Opening up the paper he glanced at the headlines. Mostly they talked about small crimes that had been popping up lately in the area. Checking the date he noticed it was October 23. Vaguely he wondered if he should even bother to get candy for the kids when hardly anyone of them came to his house because people said it was "haunted". Not like he particularly cared if they came or not. Shinichi decided he might as well get some just in case and if no one came he could eat it himself. Better to be prepared then unprepared.

Not wanting to go back to his empty house just yet he made his way to park. When he noticed the sign for the park he couldn't help but stare at it. Even though he came here often and knew the name of the park he always felt weird to see the sign read "Welcome to Reika Park". Continuing on he noticed a crowd gather around. Shinichi decided it would be best to avoid the crowd for once since generally they'd just push him out of the way anyways.

Going over to one of the many benches he plopped down and surveyed the area. The leaves were turning gold and orange and a few had already started to fall. Sighing he buried himself with his thoughts. "You shouldn't look so depressed," A voice advised startling him. Blinking he set his eyes on a boy around his age that looked surprisingly similar. He had brown hair only a few shades lighter than his and more messy, and ocean blue eyes instead of sky blue which were only a few shades darker than his.

"Who says I'm depressed?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact you're frowning…or the dejected sigh you gave a few minutes ago…or your posture…or…" the person listed.

"Fine, fine I get your point," Shinichi said throwing up his hands halfheartedly. The boy smiled.

"So what has you depressed if you don't mind me asking?" the boy asked.

"Why should I tell a stranger like you?" Shinichi retorted. The boy lightly hit his forehead with his hand.

"Silly me I forgot to introduce myself," the boy said. Bowing down and then pulling up he snapped his fingers and smoke covered the area. Shinichi coughed a little and waved his hand back and forth to wave away the smoke. When the smoke cleared the boy was wearing a white attire and complete with a black cane, blue undershirt, and red tie. "I'm Kaito Kuroba magician extraordinaire," the boy announced. Shinichi blinked at him. Snapping his fingers again Kaito produced a yellow rose seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Shinichi.

"Thanks…" Shinichi said accepting the rose. "I'm Shinichi Kudo…"

"Nice to meet you Shin-Chan! Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Kaito inquired. Shinichi sighed. It was the first time in awhile someone had been so persistent in knowing what was bothering him, although he was slightly annoyed at the "Shin-chan" comment.

"There's nothing particularly wrong I guess," Shinichi honestly replied.

"Riiiight. That's why you were sighing and looking all depressed," Kaito said playfully rolling his eyes. Shinichi didn't reply to that. Grinning mischievously Kaito snapped his fingers and Shinichi found his hair was electric blue.

"What the heck?" Shinichi exclaimed alarmed looking at his hair. "Why did you die my hair blue?"

"You were looking sooo depressed that I figured a little fun might cheer you up!" Kaito replied.

"Are you insane?" Shinichi calmly asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself…" Kaito replied teasingly. This guy was really exasperating and Shinichi couldn't help but put his head in his hand. Kaito must have noticed this but he probably misinterpreted it because he grabbed Shinichi's wrists and said, "Stop being down today we're going to have fun!" Shinichi didn't have a chance to protest as he was dragged away.

"Where are we going?" Shinichi asked slightly curiously. It wasn't everyday when a stranger would just randomly grab him and pull him around.

"Why we're going to the arcade! What better place to relax than the arcade?" Kaito replied cheerfully. In Shinichi's opinion the arcade wasn't someplace to relax and he hardly ever went there. However Kaito was so cheerful that he couldn't bring himself to say that he didn't want to go. For some reason Shinichi couldn't help but feel slightly happier when around him, even if he'd probably never see Kaito again in his life.

As they entered the arcade Shinichi could hear the music from the speakers blaring with the added noise of the games loudly in his ear. It didn't smell particularly bad in Shinichi's opinion but it wasn't something that smelled great. Besides the smell of pizza it had the smell of sweat, perfume, and smoke. Kaito dragged him into the arcade happily and didn't let go of him until they reached a MotorCross motorcycle racing game. "This will be great!" Kaito exclaimed digging through his pockets. Shinichi just stayed back from the game until Kaito asked, "Well aren't you going to get on and start the challenge?"

"What?" Shinichi asked perplexed. Sure Kaito had dragged him here but he didn't expect to actually play any games. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I didn't drag you here so you could just stand there watching me," Kaito informed him.

"Still a mystery of why you dragged me here," Shinichi pointed out. "I'm a complete stranger that you so happened to find and you dragged me to the arcade. Do you do that to everyone?"

"I told you!" Kaito grinned teasingly. "You were depressed, who knows what you were about to do…so I decided to bring you to the liveliest places I know!" Shinichi could tell he was being over dramatic at the whole 'who knows what you were about to do' thing. Sighing lightly Shinichi climbed onto the motorcycle and pressed a few buttons as he choose his bike, level of difficulty, track, and challenged Kaito. "Up for the challenge?" Kaito asked tauntingly. Shinichi grinned back a little. He had never been one to back down from any type of challenge.

"You're on," Shinichi remarked back. Kaito seemed happy that the challenge was accepted. It only took a few seconds as the screens blinked **3…2…1…GO!** Both of them twisted the handles on the games motorcycles and sped off. Kaito who had slightly quicker reflexes had a head start but Shinichi was close behind Kaito taking each turn as sharp as possible to shave off a few minutes and catch up. Soon both of them were neck and neck and it could go both ways. Finally with a last burst of speed Kaito pulled through and won in the end.

"Yes!" Kaito cheered leaning back on his seat.

"That was just a fluke," Shinichi told him. Really he knew the probability of winning and losing and all plus all the variables but he decided to not try to reason it out for once and just relax.

"Rematch?" Kaito offered grinning all the while, noticing that Shinichi was finally relaxing a little.

"You're so going down this time," Shinichi told him. They continued to play MotorCross three more times before they settled it as a tie saying they would instead play air hockey to determine the winner.

"This is going to be my victory," Kaito bragged smirking at Shinichi. Shinichi snorted at that.

"Like you can beat me," Shinichi replied rolling his eyes. Both shared a smile as the game began. The puck came out on Shinichi's side so he placed it on the air hockey table gently before quickly hitting the puck with his strength. Kaito blinked in shock before deflecting the puck and not allowing it to go into his goal. It went back and forth as they parried. Each used their reflexes to dodge and when they accidentally made small mistakes the other would use it to their advantage to gain a point.

Finally the score was nine to nine and the next point would determine the winner. Using his speedy reflexes Shinichi hit the puck towards Kaito's goal before the table turned off. Blinking both were shocked as the puck stopped. Looking at the ground they noticed someone had tripped over the cord to the game thus shutting it off. "And I was just about to beat you're sorry ass," Shinichi grumbled.

"Not so fast I sooo could have reflected that back," Kaito stated turning his nose up into the air. Sharing a glance both started to laugh like old friends.

"Thanks for bringing me to the arcade," Shinichi told him giving him a small smile. He had to admit it was nice to not think about everything and just relax, which admittedly wasn't something he did often.

"No problem really," Kaito shrugged it off. "Besides it _was_ kind of selfish on my part to just drag you here on my own whim…" he mused. Shinichi had only know Kaito for a few hours but that last part didn't seem to fit him.

"You apologize? I may not know you well but that just seems strange," Shinichi remarked.

"Meh. You're right I normally don't apologize and really it's not like I really care if I acted selfishly it was fun," Kaito shrugged. Shinichi chuckled at that slightly.

"How about I buy a snack, my treat?" Shinichi asked. "I have to admit I had fun also…"

"Thanks! How about going to the new café that opened up?" Kaito suggested. Shinichi shrugged his response. They headed out of the arcade in relative silence on Shinichi's part as Kaito told him all about the new café. When they arrive Shinichi noted Kaito hadn't been kidding at all during his rant about the place. It was clean, had wonderful service (from what he could tell), the food looked great, and even though there was a bunch of people it wasn't crowded and seemed cozy. "Come on!" Kaito said dragging him toward the nearest table.

"Geez it's not like this place will suddenly close or something," Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"Once you try their food you'll understand why I wanted to hurry!" Kaito informed him. Shinichi decided he'd save any comments for later. Looking around he noticed it was mostly people his age around and there were a lot of couples. A waitress wearing a really frilly uniform came up to their table.

"What would you two gentlemen like?" she politely inquired. Shinichi looked at her and showed a faint bit of surprise. The girl before him was an exact replica of Ran down to the same tone of voice. The only difference was her name tag said "Rin" not Ran. Kaito smiled.

"Well miss I would like a chocolate fudge cake, with the chocolate frosting, chocolate flakes, and chocolate sprinkles," Kaito told her. "and a hot extra chocolaty hot chocolate." Shinichi could see Kaito turning on his charm on the waitress. If it wasn't so amusing watching 'Rin' blush he'd roll his eyes at the display. Turning toward Shinichi with the blush still present on her face Rin asked, "How about you? What would you like?"

"A black coffee and strawberry shortcake please," Shinichi replied. Writing their orders in her notepad Rin smiled at them and said, "Your orders will be out in a few minutes!" before walking off.

"Lady killer," Shinichi teased when he was sure Rin was out of ear shot.

"It comes naturally," Kaito said playfully. Since apparently most of the cakes were done before hand it wasn't long before Rin came back with their orders on a tray.

"I hope you enjoy your food," she said placing the food in front of them.

"Thank you miss," Kaito told her. "Might I say you look lovely today?" Now Shinichi really wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so. Rin blushed and stuttered something that Shinichi didn't catch before walking away.

"I think you embarrassed her a little too much," Shinichi pointed out.

"It's alright I doubt we'll see her again," Kaito replied nonchalantly. _'You might but I'll definitely see her tomorrow…and I doubt I'll see you again…'_ Shinichi thought silently. "Well let's eat this wonderful food!" Kaito said digging in.

"Yours looks more like a heart attack waiting to happen. Seriously that's a lot of chocolate," Shinichi said rolling his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I love chocolate what can I say?" Kaito responded. Shinichi shook his head and began to eat his strawberry shortcake. Like earlier Kaito did most of the talking with Shinichi giving a comment or two and his opinion on certain topics that Kaito would bring up. It was enjoyable just sitting down and eating with Kaito, Shinichi thought as he finished the last of his strawberry shortcake. He almost felt sad to have to depart so quickly from Kaito but he shook that thought out of his head as he stood up. "So what school do you go to?" Kaito inquired as Shinichi paid for their meal.

"I go to Teiten High School," Shinichi informed him distractedly.

"Really?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, why?" Shinichi replied.

"I recently moved into the district so that's where I'll be going in a few days," Kaito informed him.

"Seriously?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah in fact I start school in a couple days!" Kaito exclaimed. Shinichi felt slightly comforted with that thought since that means he might see Kaito again, even though he couldn't figure out why he felt comforted. Checking his watch Shinichi looked at the time and noticed it was getting late.

"Well I better go home," Shinichi announced. "but maybe we'll see each other when you go to Teiten High School."

"I hope so! You're my first friend in this district," Kaito replied. Shinichi was surprised at that since for one they had known each other for a few hours, and two it was strange that someone here would want to be his friend.

"Yeah…" Shinichi mumbled. "Well see you later then." He waved goodbye to Kaito and headed to his empty home. There was just so much Shinichi kept thinking about now that he wasn't with Kaito. Opening his door he didn't bother to say anything since no one else lived there. Stretching he loosened a few kinks in his back before making his way to the shower. Looking in the mirror Shinichi had forgotten that Kaito had dyed his hair blue. Turning the water on he waited for it to become luke warm before stepping in. Grabbing a shampoo bottle he began scrubbing the shampoo deep into his roots. Rinsing it off he noticed that some of the dye was floating down into the drain.

Shinichi was glad he got it out and began to use the soap and clean himself up. When he got out of the shower however he was definitely shocked to see his hair was still electric blue. It wasn't that bad though since it could have been a much worse color like pink, or yellow… Sighing for like the thousandth time that day Shinichi went to bed.

When he woke up he went into the bathroom and did his normal morning routine but not without noticing that his hair was normal again. Shinichi knew that outside Ran would be waiting for him. He hurried up and wished the day was over with already.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**Yay I finally updated! If you don't get it now…well it'll definitely be explained in the next chapter which I already have an idea for. Please R&R!**


	3. Day's Musings

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

"You're actually out early today," Ran remarked as Shinichi met her at the front gate of his house.

"Well I didn't want you to get mad at me again," Shinichi teased her. Ever since yesterday he had been in a slightly better mood.

"Hey!" Ran exclaimed pouting. Shinichi dodged as she tried to kick him in the head. He grinned at her teasingly all the while. She finally stopped trying to hit him though when she noticed what the time on her watch said. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry because of you!" Ran sighed. _'How is it my fault?'_ Shinichi thought as they began walking toward Teitan High School; however he didn't voice his thoughts on the matter.

As soon as they arrived at school Sonoko came running up to them, or well came running up to Ran, like usual shouting, "I finally found the perfect guy!" That was nothing new since Sonoko always claimed some guy was perfect and that they were meant to be. Shinichi found himself rolling his eyes at her.

"Who's the unlucky guy you've set your sights on?" he remarked casually which annoyed Sonoko. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Shinichi be nice!" Ran scolded lightly. Although she didn't sound that scolding because really Sonoko said it all the time, and if they weren't how she thought they would be she'd dump them or not bother.

"Humph I'm sure he'd fall for me at first site," Sonoko stated looking away from him stubbornly.

"So who is this perfect guy?" Ran asked politely. She had always been really kind to everyone no matter what.

"Kaitou Kid-sama!" Sonoko exclaimed happily. Pulling out a piece of newspaper she began to rant about how wonderful he was while Shinichi tuned her out. He didn't particularly care for thieves as he thought that murders were more important.

"Like he'd fall for you," Shinichi snorted interrupting Sonoko's rant.

"Ran tell your husband that he's being rude!" Sonoko exclaimed glaring at Shinichi.

"Sonoko! Geez, how many times do I have to tell you that he's not my husband!" Ran shouted blushing.

"We all know it's going to happen one day," Sonoko replied teasingly.

"Shouldn't we be heading in? I believe the warning bell will be ringing soon," Shinichi said breaking up Sonoko and Ran's teasing and embarrassment. Instead of making sure they acknowledged him he just started walking in to the school. A few minutes later Ran and Sonoko jogged to catch up to him.

"Talk about rude. You didn't even wait for us!" Sonoko said unhappily.

"I did say something but you were too busy teasing Ran to notice," Shinichi responded. Sonoko crossed her arms and huffed. They were just arriving into the school when the warning bell rang. Picking up their pace they headed towards homeroom quickly so they wouldn't be late. Instead of pulling out one of his many Sherlock Holmes books Shinichi decided to use a spare piece of notebook paper to sketch something. He wasn't bad at sketching but it wasn't something he did often, however today he couldn't help it. Shinichi just felt the urge to sketch something. He started by sketching a petal of a rose and continued from there. When the teacher called his name for roll call he barely heard it but managed to raise his hand before she would call his name again. By the time class had ended he had a rose drawn and shadowed. Carefully putting the sketch into his bag he headed off to his gym class. For once he actually didn't seem to mind exercising in the morning.

"Okay class, get into groups of six. Today we're going to start our volleyball unit today," the coach informed everyone. Ran was Shinichi's obvious choice for a teammate along with a few other people that he was acquaintances with. As soon as Ran was in position to serve the ball you could tell the other team pretty much lost any spirit they might have had. Ran was one of the best players of _any_ sport so if you went against her, generally you knew you'd lose. As soon as she hit the ball it landed right in between two of the players of the other team. Scoring the first point Shinichi and Ran's team cheered and kept the rhythm. They continued to score points consecutively until they won the match.

Gym went by pretty fast with Shinichi and Ran's team winning pretty much every single match after that game. At the end they high fived Ran and congratulated her for helping them win the games. She blushed and told them it wasn't much. Ran had always been humble when it came to things like this. Shinichi relaxed as he pulled his uniform back on. It had been somewhat fun, although he would have preferred soccer or even kickball. He quickly walked to class with Ran and talked to her for awhile before the bell rang.

Half paying attention Shinichi only took notes when he felt it necessary but otherwise continued with his sketch. It had come along nicely. Around the rose he drew a top hat, clover, chocolate cake, and the cane Kaito had. Shinichi really wanted to give the picture to Kaito but he knew that he couldn't no matter how much he tried. It was lunch time when he had finished so he carefully put it away and took out his lunch. Since he had gone shopping he had decided to make himself a lunch containing a sandwich, apple juice, and some strawberries. Ran sat across from him and Sonoko joined them for lunch.

"Did you hear about the note for the latest Kid heist?" Sonoko asked Ran eyes sparkling. That was the first thing she said as she had entered their classroom.

"You mentioned it this morning didn't you?" Ran replied breaking her chopsticks apart.

"They haven't released the date of the heist yet but I can't wait! I'm going to dress up so when Kid looks over the crowd he'll notice me and whisk me off my feet," Sonoko told Ran dreamily. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"The chances of that happening are slim to none," Shinichi pointed out.

"Kid-sama and I are meant to be so stay out of it!" Sonoko snapped. Shinichi didn't bother to say anything else since Sonoko wouldn't listen anyways and he wasn't interested in Kid and didn't want to hear a rant about the guy. In an instant she changed tones and asked, "What were you drawing anyways?" Shinichi gave her a questioning glance.

"You aren't in my class how would you know what if I was drawing? Unless Ran mentioned it, or one of our other classmates," Shinichi stated.

"Ran was telling me how you barely paid attention in class which isn't unusual but you were sketching something for once," Sonoko replied. _'Leave it to Ran to notice I'm sketching in class. Seriously it's not that big of a deal…' _Shinichi thought only slightly annoyed.

"Why should I tell you what I was drawing?" Shinichi drawled out. Sonoko glared at him.

"Because you don't want you lunch to end up on your head," Sonoko threatened. Giving a light sigh Shinichi leaned back in his chair.

"If you _must_ know I was drawing something I noticed yesterday while walking," Shinichi told her.

"So you were doing a landscape?" Ran asked curiously.

"Something like that," Shinichi replied. Ran smiled and politely asked, "May we see what you drew?" Shinichi shook his head no.

"I'd prefer not to show you guys…" Shinichi told them.

"Oh come on just show us! Unless you think it's horrible looking," Sonoko said smirking. Luckily the warning bell announcing lunch was over rang so he didn't have to.

"Well as much as I'd like to prove you wrong I'm sure you have to go back to class now or face getting a tardy on your perfect record," Shinichi told her. Huffing she left to go back to her class. _'It's not like it was her business anyways,' _Shinichi thought when the second bell announcing class was officially starting again rang. Considering he had finished the picture Shinichi really didn't want to draw anymore so he pulled out his ever present Sherlock Holmes books. Classes seemed to drag on after that. Nothing really important happened and what they taught was boring and Shinichi had finished each assignment near the start of class. Shinichi was all too grateful when the final bell rang and he could leave the school. Sonoko had forgotten about the sketch so he didn't have her bugging him about it.

"You want to walk home together?" Ran asked Shinichi when Sonoko split ways with them.

"I need to get a few things from the store," Shinichi replied.

"Didn't you go to the convenience store yesterday though?" Ran inquired.

"Yes but I didn't realize I was low on a few other items. I need to get some honey, a few spices, and sugar," Shinichi explained.

"You can be so forgetful sometimes," Ran chuckled. "Okay see you tomorrow!" she called waving goodbye. Shinichi gave a short wave and made his way to the store. He was planning to use the ingredients to make some treats for the kids that came to his house, along with a bag of candy for those who came after those ran out. Looking around he noticed some Halloween costumes. Shinichi couldn't help but buy one when he saw what it was. _'Oh how ironic' _he thought when he picked it up. Paying for everything he left the store.

The weather had been decent but there was still a chill in the air as the leaves fell to the ground. Walking down the street through the shopping district Shinichi noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a decent but mysterious looking magic shop. From what the sign read it sold things from small pranks to the biggest of magic tricks. Thinking back to yesterday Shinichi decided to check it out due to his curiosity. Walking into the shop he saw a whole bunch of different tricks and jokes. Looking at one which involved a rocket that went off with the press of a button Shinichi chuckled. He thought Kaito might like it since from what he knew about the guy the person loved to be the center of attention and cause mayhem…_'To bad I can't give this to him…' _Shinichi thought pessimistically. _'He lives in Reika…the other world that's so like this one…I wonder if this shop is in the other world…They don't have everything that Beika has but I could check it out….' _Shinichi mused picking up the item.

He set it back down though since he couldn't give it to Kaito in this world and as far as he knew no one else knew about the other world. Shinichi when he first woke up had been confused by the second world, or he supposed first. It was hard to tell when I was so long ago when he realized that he kept transferring between the two worlds and it just seemed normal to him. After awhile Shinichi got used to it and didn't mix up the worlds except on rare occasion; however no matter how many times he's switched worlds no one has ever been to the other world and vice versa.

Walking home he grabbed the daily newspaper and briefly looked at the headlines. _'This must have been what Sonoko was ranting about this morning'_ Shinichi mused as he read. **KID LEFT ANOTHER HEIST NOTE! POLICE HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET! **Then below that it gave details and showed what the note was:

_When shadows creep over light,_

_I shall take flight._

_I'll take the princess's blush,_

_And watch everyone rush._

_The jewel I take will not be a fake,_

_So don't try to hide it from sight!_

_~Kid~_

The note amused Shinichi and the fact that the police couldn't completely figure out the note made him want to laugh. Just by glancing at it he understood most of it but just one thing confused him. When it said princess's blush it could refer to two of the jewels that the Beika museum. One could be the Pink Pearl which really was a pink diamond jewel but someone just thought it sounded better and it supposedly matched the color of the princess's cheeks when she blushed. The other could be the Royal Jewel which was given to another princess for her hand in marriage and she blushed so hard her whole face was red but she accepted it anyways.

The note sparked his curiosity and despite his belief that murders were more important something pulled at him to go. He knew the date for the heist already since the note clearly told him. _'When __shadows creep over light' _most people would think that it would be at sunset or when the sun went down but Shinichi knew another reason. A solar eclipse was set to happen in around a week and the moon would be blocked as the planets aligned. It was a once in a five year spectacle and many people were looking forward to it.

Folding up the newspaper Shinichi thought it might be interesting to go and see if he could catch the elusive thief. Besides he didn't have any cases planned and he was hoping he wouldn't get another one soon. _'Well we'll see what happens'_ he thought as he headed to his house. He had plans to make if he was going to go.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**Yeah I'm not sure if this chap is any good but here it is! Oh and I drew a general (not exact) sketch of what Shinichi was drawing. Here's the link just remove the spaces http: /yuuki-neko. deviantart. com/ art/ 2-Lives-ch3-Shinichi-s-Sketch-138257368 I was that bored. Well please R&R and I hope this story finally makes sense!**


	4. Simply Magic

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

As soon as Shinichi woke up he got out of bed quickly and rushed to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. His hair was electric blue even though it had faded slightly and wasn't as bright as before. Shinichi smiled a little as he looked. He was aware people would stare and wonder what he did to his hair but he didn't mind since that meant he really had met Kaito. Shinichi wasn't one that forgot anything but in Reika it was strange for someone to actually talk to him. The whole town's demeanor was different and sometimes it threw him off.

Doing his usual morning routine he vaguely wondered what day exactly that Kaito would arrive at the school. Shinichi was sure he wouldn't come today since Kaito had said in a couple of days but that didn't tell him when exactly he would arrive. Also he didn't know where Kaito lived so he knew he couldn't visit Kaito either. _'Why do I care so much anyways?' _Shinichi mused as he buttered some toast and turned off the coffee maker. _'I've met plenty of people here and never really cared, and have plenty of friends in Beika…so why do I care so much? Maybe because he was the first one to talk to me here…'_ Shinichi thought taking a bite of his food. He continued to contemplate this as he made his way toward school.

Lots of kids stopped to point at his hair and whisper. Shinichi ignored all of them as he made his way to his class. Rumors started flying about his hair and why he would dye it. _'Don't they have anything better to do?'_ Shinichi thought while he mentally rolled his eyes. They were saying things like he wanted to get attention, that someone dared him, or that it was his natural color and he had been hiding it. The last one didn't make much sense to him but he didn't bother to say anything. Walking into his classroom he heard his teacher tell him, "It's not allowed to dye your hair no matter what the reason."

"I didn't dye it by choice," Shinichi replied.

"Oh? Then how did your hair become blue?" the teacher questioned raising one of her eyebrow mockingly. The whole class paid attention to the conversation.

"Yesterday I ran into a street magician who thought it'd be funny to play a prank on me in the park," Shinichi told the teacher seriously.

"Don't make up lies and tell me what really-" the teacher began when a voice cut her off.

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal to dye someone's hair," the voice replied. When Shinichi turned around he saw Kaito in the doorway with the Teiten school uniform on.

"Didn't you say you started school in a few days?" Shinichi asked him curiously.

"Oh well I lost track of the days and didn't realize it was the 24th already," Kaito replied grinning. "I lost track of the days I guess."

"Go sit in your seat before the bell rings," the teacher ordered Shinichi who didn't give any protest as he sat in his seat. "Now introduce yourself to the class," she told Kaito. Grinning widely Kaito began to introduce himself.

"Hello! My name's Kaito Kuroba magician extraordinaire and gentleman! Ask me anything and I'll be glad to help," he announced cheerfully. A couple of the students chuckled at his bright attitude. Shinichi held back his chuckles and watched as the class went into an uproar of questions.

"Where are you from?" "What do you like to do?" "Are you dating anyone? Like anyone?" were some of the questions asked among a lot of other ones. Snapping his fingers confetti flew out of nowhere and the class jumped slightly in surprise.

"Now that I have your attention," Kaito winked "I came from the other side of town, due to circumstances we moved to this side of town, so I went to a different high school. I love practicing magic and _will_ be a magician when I get older. Currently I'm available and as of if I like anyone well you'll see," Kaito said laughing slightly at the look on the kids faces. Shinichi could tell he adored the attention the class was giving him.

"Take any available seat until I find some where to place you," the teacher told Kaito waving him off.

"Yes ma'am," he said giving a mock solute. Much to the classes surprise he sat right next to Shinichi who they thought was the least likely person Kaito would want to sit next to. Kaito ignored their incredulous stares and leaned back in his seat.

"So Shinichi, how have you been?" Kaito casually asked.

"You saw me yesterday. Not much has changed since then," Shinichi replied shrugging.

"A lot could have changed for all I know!" Kaito stated exaggeratedly. Shinichi sighed and tried to return to his book but Kaito wouldn't allow that. "So could you show me around school? I am the new kid and you're the only person I know and can depend on," he stated eyes giving a huge innocent look. The minute Shinichi looked at him he was doomed.

"Fine I'll show you around at lunch time…okay?" Shinichi agreed albeit reluctantly. Kaito gave a little cheer and laughed which caused Shinichi to playfully roll his eyes. "Childish," he muttered.

"So what at least I'm enjoying myself," Kaito teased back. They continued to talk back to each other, much to the class's shock, until the bell rang to go to gym. Kaito followed Shinichi to the locker rooms and changed with him. "So what do you suppose we're doing today?" Kaito asked as they walked outside.

"We had the mile test yesterday so it could be anything, but most likely it'll be outside. The school has yet to fix the gym completely and hopefully by winter it'll be finished," Shinichi replied. Kaito nodded his head as he took this information in.

"How did the gym get ruined in the first place? Or did they just need a little maintenance?" Kaito inquired genuinely curious.

"Apparently some kid didn't want to go to school so he decided to burn it down starting with his least favorite class gym, or well that's the rumor. The teachers didn't confirm the accusation but they didn't deny it and if you looked in the gym when it first was ruined there were scorch marks," Shinichi replied.

"Wow!" Kaito exclaimed looking surprised. Shinichi had checked out the gym after they said it was down for maintenance and had seen the scorch marks himself so he was sure the rumor held some truth. It looked like Kaito was about to ask him something else but the coach interrupted.

"Okay class, gather around," the coach shouted. Everyone crowed around him sticking by their friends and giving him only half of their attention. "Today we are going to be practicing badminton so get into groups of two and tell me who your partner is!" Kaito looked at Shinichi.

"Care to be my partner?" Kaito asked grinning.

"Why not?" Shinichi shrugged. Kaito's grin widened and he took Shinichi's hand and shook it.

"Looks like we're a team! Now let's go tell the coach and see who we're going to crush first," Kaito announced. Following behind him he picked out two decent rackets from the cart while Kaito informed the coach that they would be partners. Shinichi handed Kaito a racket when he got closer.

"So who are we going to face first?" Shinichi asked glancing around at the people they could possibly be up against.

"According to coach we're up against two guys named Heiji and Hakuba," Kaito told him. Shinichi wanted to laugh when he heard that but tried not to. In Beika Heiji the tanned spiky black haired brown eyed boy and Hakuba the pale blonde with honey brown eye boy, were always arguing and couldn't agree on anything, but now they were working together to play badminton. He did let out a smile though at the thought which Kaito noticed. "Smiling cause you can see our victory?" Kaito asked winking at Shinichi.

"Something like that," Shinichi replied. He didn't think Kaito would believe him if he told him what he was really thinking about. In this world he didn't personally know Hakuba or Heiji. Kaito shrugged it off as they made their way toward one of the nets. Heiji from Shinichi's point of view looked really exhilarated while Hakuba had a calm demeanor. Giving a short wave Kaito was the first to speak.

"So we're facing you two then? Be prepared to lose!" Kaito taunted. You could tell his words affected Heiji the most but Hakuba still kept his calm composure.

"You guys will be the ones to lose!" Heiji retorted with a hint of challenge in his voice. Shinichi smiled at that. If the Heiji in this world was like the one in the other world he'd be rash, not giving in until the last second, and most importantly a challenge.

"Bring it on!" Kaito replied back grinning. Hakuba had a slightly annoyed expression on but that was all.

"Are you two going to keep egging the other on or will we actually get to play?" Hakuba questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Aw you're no fun!" Heiji and Kaito told him nearly at the same time. Shinichi chuckled.

"He does have a point though," Shinichi interjected. "If we don't start soon then we might not have time to see who will win."

"If you say so~" Kaito said as cheerful as ever. Kaito was first to serve the birdie across the net headed toward Hakuba. Hakuba effortlessly hit the birdie over the net. Shinichi hit it over but Heiji intercepted it and it headed toward Kaito. The game was difficult as neither side wanted to give in and both were giving it their all. If one side scored a point the other would soon score one. It was a never ending cycle until the coach's whistle blew and they were at a tie.

"Damn it, if we had more time then we could have beat you two," Heiji complained.

"Keep thinking that monkey, we totally would have owned you!" Kaito said sticking out his tongue.

"Monkey?" Heiji shouted.

"Now children behave," Shinichi told them teasingly.

"You two are acting like morons," Hakuba said placing his hand over his face. Despite their insults they had actually become friends. Shinichi was surprised that the dreams they had here were similar to the ones they had in Beika. Heiji wanted to become the chief of police, and Hakuba wanted to be an investigator. When they asked him what he wanted to be he'd told them a detective. They didn't have another chance to talk after gym until lunch however so Shinichi distracted himself with his book.

"Oh god I thought the teacher would never stop talking," Kaito said stretching his back out.

"It didn't help when birds came out of practically nowhere and started to chirp," Shinichi told him.

"Or when confetti was scattered across the room," Heiji said.

"Or the fact you dyed the teachers hair magenta," Hakuba interjected.

"So? It still was boooring," Kaito groaned. Shinichi had to agree. They had History right before lunch making everyone groan.

"Let's just enjoy our lunch and we can show you around the school," Shinichi offered as a distraction.

"Oh yeah I forgot you'd show me around," Kaito said blinking. "Well then let's get the tour underway!" Before Heiji, Hakuba, or Shinichi could move Kaito snapped his hands and they had signs that said 'Tour Guide' on them with their names.

"Did you really need to do that?" Shinichi asked sighing.

"Well of course! You being my guides need to be properly identified," Kaito said triumphantly. They began their tour with the most important places he needed to know…the bathrooms, school exits, and auditorium. Next they showed Kaito the offices since they were sure he'd be going their often especially with all the pranks he'd pulled already because he was bored. Kaito made them laugh as he pulled a few pranks on those who passed by, although Hakuba tried to scold him unsuccessfully. Lunch ended all too quickly for them and they hate having going back to class since it was so easy for all of them. Heiji fell asleep on his desk, while Hakuba tried to be polite and look interested in the lesson. Shinichi looked over at Kaito and nearly shivered. He could tell Kaito was planning something before the end of the day just by the look in his eye and the smirk he was sporting.

Shinichi sometimes hated when he was right. A few minutes later fireworks were flying around the room, confetti was falling everywhere along with some sparkles, and birds flew out of Kaito's clothes. Not a moment later the bell rang signaling the day was done. Kaito grinned and pulled Shinichi along saying, "Come on let's get out of here!" Heiji and Hakuba were right behind them.

"You're crazy you know that?" Heiji said when they were past the gate. He was laughing while they ran away.

"Never claimed to be sane," Kaito replied happily. Shinichi laughed at that.

"Why don't we hang out for awhile before going home?" Kaito suggested. Heiji cheered his agreement while Hakuba and Shinichi nodded and shrugged in reply respectively. "Then let's go!" Kaito dragged them around blindly considering he was new to the area. Shinichi admitted he had fun and it had been awhile since he felt that happy. When it came time to part he was slightly reluctant but didn't show it to the others.

"See you tomorrow," Shinichi said waving his hand in response. It was getting late and he was tired. As soon as Shinichi arrived home he went to his bed and fell asleep not even bothering to take off his clothes.

Waking up in his home in Beika Shinichi realized the Kid heist was going to happen that night and quickly decided he might as well go. Ever since he met Kaito in the other world he had to admit it made him slightly curious about 'magic'. Shinichi set about his normal routine for getting ready for school. He didn't plan to tell Sonoko or Ran about it so he wouldn't have to hear his words throw back at him. Shinichi sighed his life was taking an interesting turn.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**I'm not sure if I ended this chapter the best but I'm proud of it so please R&R**


	5. Confusion and Similarities

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

School hadn't been exciting or anything just like Shinichi had expected. When he saw the math teacher he kept remembering the stunt Kaito had pulled on her in Reika and would smile softly. While in class he would sometime wait for an explosion to go off but it never came and he'd have to remind himself he was in Beika not Reika. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about the other world more and more but he figured it was probably because he made some friends in that world. Ran and Sonoko asked if he'd be at the Kid heist and he told them 'no' to which Sonoko began ranting about how great 'Kid-sama' was. The day had barely begun when he got a headache. Shinichi was all to glad for the end of school to come.

According to previous Kid attempts that Shinichi had read up on he uses magic, and has been able to fly through the sky on a hang glider. Every attempt Kid made was successful and the police had yet to catch him. Shinichi studied everything he could about Kid. He loved to solve puzzles and this one had him particularly interested. No one had been able to catch Kid and there was the whole eight year disappearance and reappearance. Everything interested him although he didn't get why.

When the clock in Shinichi's house struck ten o'clock he started to lock his house up as he left. According to the heist note it would happen during the lunar eclipse which was scheduled for 10:56 pm. He was grateful for his next door neighbor Dr. Agasa who made him some gadgets even if not all of them worked very well. Like the watch that had a sleep dart. It could put only one person to sleep for a couple hours but it was useless in a crowd, or against multiple people. That and the tracking device he had which only worked in a 15 meter radius and were made into thick glasses. They weren't very helpful when it came to long distances. If those kinks could be worked out Dr. Agasa could probably make a lot of money on them if he decided to sell them.

Traffic was horrible even though everyone knew that the heist wouldn't occur for about another half hour or more. Most of them carried posters supporting the thief much to Shinichi's amusement. He had to admit Kid was probably the only thief that had a fan club and out of all the thieves he was the best mannered. Not many thieves had a 'nobody gets hurt' policy. Shinichi headed toward the front near the blockade. Police officers shuffled about preparing for Kaito's arrival. Nakamori-keibu was shouting orders and directing his men to where they should go before the heist.

Shinichi walked up and surveyed the area looking for possible loopholes in the police force. They were good so far but if from past heists that Shinichi had read up on were right then Kid was quick on his feet and always seemed to be one step ahead of them. "What are you doing here? Citizens are required to stand behind the blockade," A familiar male voice told him.

"Nakamori-keibu greetings," Shinichi greeted. "I believe someone left an anonymous note telling you how to decode the Kid note did they not?"

"How do you know about that? According to the public the police figured it out…" Nakamori trailed off.

"Because I was the one to leave the note," Shinichi replied.

"Who are you?" Nakamori-keibu questioned suspiciously.

"Shinichi Kudo," Shinichi answered.

"Isn't your police that murders are more important than thieves?" Nakamori-keibu asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Something about this criminal caught my attention. Besides what do I have to hide?" Shinichi stated. Nakamori-keibu grabbed his cheeks and pinched which Shinichi had expected after Kid's previous heists where he would dress as someone else. Mostly girls… "It seems like you're not an imposter…" Nakamori-keibu muttered. "Follow my directions if you plan to help." Shinichi wanted to scoff at him and say _'because that's helped you catch him so far'_ but didn't since he didn't want another headache by dealing with a Kid obsessed person, even if they were against and didn't support Kid's actions. A few minutes later Nakamori-keibu was yelling in his megaphone again. The people closest to him winced since he was loud enough without it.

There would be people placed near both the Royal Jewel, and the Pink Pearl with officers pacing the halls waiting for Kid's arrival. They had cameras for the rooms with the jewels and lasers that would alert them if someone came within five feet of the jewels. All of the officers were on alert and Shinichi was surprised that Hakuba the detective known for dealing with Kid wasn't there. He had met the Brit once before and was curious about why he wasn't there, but figured he just couldn't make it.

As soon as it was 10:53 pm people started to squeal, scream, and shout waiting for their beloved Kid to appear and hoped he would notice their signs. Shinichi stared at his watch and as soon as the minute hand hit fifty-six minutes the crowd cheers got louder causing him to look up, and see a figure dressed in white that contrasted the blackness of the night as the moon was completely blocked by the sun. Taunting laughter came from the figure known as Kid as he slipped into the building. Shinichi ran toward the building where the jewels were being displayed. Quickly he went toward the Royal jewel and ignored the Pink Pearl. If his information on past heist were right he would go after the bigger jewel. A lot of people thought it was because it was generally worth more but Shinichi wondered if that was true since the jewel was always returned and found each time to be genuine.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed some trip wires and avoided them while the police officers that followed behind him stumbled. He wondered how the trip wires got there if the room had been watched. Unless he had been there to set them up or could easily create them. The latter seemed most likely since the room had been under close surveillance along with the Pink Pearl.

Shinichi caught the thief's smirk and couldn't shake the notion that it seemed familiar to him. Focusing on the task at hand he pushed that thought aside. Purple smoke filled the room a minute later as Kid snapped his fingers. Instinctively Shinichi covered his mouth and nose but still felt slightly dizzy. Kid rushed away toward the stairs and what Shinichi assumed led to the roof. His lungs burned for air but he wouldn't release his hold o his mouth until he was sure the smoke was clear. Running after Kid he dodged more trip wires, marbles, items dropping out of nowhere, and that damn taunting chuckle. In what seemed like eternity they finally reached the roof. Shinichi was panting from the running.

"Well tantei-kun I must admit you're pretty persistent," Kid said.

"So? Better to catch a thief as slippery as you," Shinichi replied. Kaito's smirk widened. By now the lunar eclipse had ended and the full moon shone brightly through giving Shinichi a glimpse of the thief's face. His whole world froze as soon as he saw that glimpse. "…Kaito…?" The thief seemed to pause for a second before raising an eyebrow. Under the moonlight Shinichi could see the brown messy hair under a top hat and the mischievous electric blue eyes Shinichi had noticed when he first met Kaito in Reika.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else. My name isn't Kaito," Kid told him. Shinichi snapped out of his trance.

"Of course there's no way you could be him since he doesn't even live here…" Shinichi found himself agreeing despite his mind telling him it was Kaito. He just didn't want it to be true.

"Well tantei-kun as fun as it's been I really must be going," Kid said giving him one last taunting look before jumping off the roof as calm as ever. Shinichi ran to the edge and was able to see Kid activate his hang glider and take off. The fans went wild as they saw their beloved thief get away.

"There's no way he could be Kaito…then again it is a different world," Shinichi muttered to himself. He leaned against the rail for awhile to sort out his thoughts. He couldn't figure out why he reacted so much to seeing someone that looked like Kaito as a thief. Shinichi hadn't reacted that much when he saw Ran, Heiji or any of his other friends in the other world. He didn't even react as much when he saw someone that died in this world alive in the other one.

A couple minutes later Nakamori-keibu and the Kid task force raced onto the roof exhausted and looking ridiculous from all the pranks (as Shinichi thought them as) Kid had pulled on them. Nakamori cursed when he noticed Kid had escaped. "Where'd he go?" Nakamori-keibu asked Shinichi turning toward him.

"I chased him to the roof dodging the trip wires that I saw and nearly cornered him but he jumped off and activated his hang glider," Shinichi replied. "Last I checked he was heading toward the shopping district but can't be certain his destination since he could have changed paths."

"Damn it and we were close to catching him this time!" Nakamori shouted. Shinichi wanted to say he came close to catching Kid while the others were running around chasing illusions but didn't say anything. "You didn't purposely let him get away did you?"

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Shinichi asked offended.

"Just making sure. That Kaitou Kid can get out of anything…but I'll catch him for sure!" Nakamori ranted. Shinichi ignored him and didn't even pretend to have polite interest. The scene started to calm down when people realized their beloved Kid-sama had left and most left with a few people who stayed behind. Shinichi left the scene as soon as he could because he had to tell Nakamori-keibu _everything_ that had happened just so Nakamori could get evidence for further heists. He did leave out the part where he thought Kid was someone else but was truthful about everything else. Tiredly Shinichi made his way home.

His body demanded sleep but he was reluctant to give in having lots of things on his mind. When it got late though and exhaustion pulled at his mind he finally gave in and fell asleep. The last thing he coherently though of was the heist and meeting Kid.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**Sorry if it's short and not that good…Hopefully the next chap is better!**


	6. Halloween Plans

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

"Shinichi wake up!" Kaito said as Shinichi was lost in thought. Shinichi jumped a little and looked around surprised. "Class is over you know."

"Really? Sorry I was spacing out a little," Shinichi replied.

"No shit man. What were you thinking about?" Heiji asked showing slight concern.

"Nothing in particular," Shinichi replied shrugging. "Just someone I met yesterday."

"Love at first sight?" Kaito teased.

"Nothing like that!" Shinichi replied blushing in embarrassment. "Just they reminded me of Kaito and it was shocking."

"How could they remind you of me?" Kaito asked curiously.

"They had the same general personality," Shinichi explained.

"Oh crap another person like Kaito? The world is doomed," Heiji commented.

"So, where you at the park moping when you met them?" Kaito inquired ignoring what Heiji said.

"I wasn't moping!" Shinichi protested. "Geez I just went out for a quick walk because it's so nice outside. The weather was decent and I enjoyed the crisp clean fresh air."

"Don't get poetic on us," Hakuba told him. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Like that'll ever happen. There is no way I'll be poetic," Shinichi told him.

"Shinichi you know when you go to the park strange people will be there!" Kaito said mock scolding.

"You mean like you?" Shinichi replied back. "I seem to recall meeting you at the park…"

"True…but they could be worse than me," Kaito said hands on his hips.

"Is that even possible?" Heiji asked wide eyed. Kaito pouted before snapping his fingers with a smirk on his face. Heiji had a chain of flowers in his hair, and was wearing pink clothing. "HEY!" Heiji shouted angrily.

"You totally deserved it," Hakuba told him.

"For what?" Heiji asked. "Who could be worse than Kaito?" Shinichi chuckled at their antics. Whenever he started to space they would act like this to bring him back to reality.

"Now, now children, isn't school out? We should probably start going home," Shinichi said chuckling.

"Hey! I'm not a kid," Heiji said crossing his arms.

"You sure act like it…" Shinichi trailed off smirking. Heiji started to curse him out causing them all to laugh. "So want to hang out before going home?"

"I have nothing better to do," Heiji remarked shrugging calming down slightly from his outburst. "How about you Hakuba?"

"All I have to do is go over a few things my father sent me but it's not too difficult so I can spend time with you guys," Hakuba replied. They all turned to look at Kaito.

"When I get home my dad promised to teach me another magic trick but he won't be home until 6pm at earliest 6:30 pm at latest so I can hang out," Kaito remarked grinning.

"Oh god Kaito learning another trick we're doomed," Heiji said eyes wide. Hakuba playfully hit him upside the head.

"Anyplace in particular you wanted to hang out at?" Hakuba inquired.

"No, just didn't feel like going home yet. My parents won't be home and since I don't have siblings it'll be empty," Shinichi told him. He shrugged. "We could always go to the arcade, mall, or library."

"How about all three?" Kaito suggested.

"Sounds good," Shinichi agreed. They gathered up all of their belongings and left noticing that most of the students had already gone home. Kaito was the one to start the conversation as they left the school grounds which suited the others just fine. Mostly they talked about the assignments that they had gotten that day, and what they planned to do for Halloween which was coming up soon.

"Do you plan to trick-or-treat or do you plan to pass out candy?" Kaito asked the group.

"I plan to just hand out candy and have a small haunted house that leads to my front door," Hakuba replied.

"Don't know yet. We have costumes I can wear but I don't really have any plans," Heiji said.

"I have a costume I want to wear…but don't know if I want to go trick-or-treating," Shinichi told them.

"How about we go trick-or-treating together then?" Kaito suggested. Shinichi shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Aren't you guys a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" Hakuba asked raising an eyebrow.

"I follow the rules that my sixth grade science teacher said," Kaito told him.

"Which are?" Heiji inquired.

"I'm not taller than her which she was near 6'4" so I unless I grow two more inches than I'm shorter than her still. Also I don't come to the door drinking or smoking, which I wouldn't drink or smoke in the first place," Kaito told them.

"So if you don't grow you'll trick-or-treat forever?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll probably still trick-or-treat even when I'm taller than her," Kaito replied shrugging. "Anyways what are you guys going to dress up as? I mean even if you're handing out candy you're still doing a haunted house sort of thing, right Hakuba? So what do you plan to go as?"

"An ax murderer," Hakuba replied. The others stared at him blankly for a few minutes. "What? I figured it'd scare the younger ones at the very least."

"I have a werewolf costume in the attic," Heiji replied shrugging. "Might as well go as that then, and I can go trick-or-treating with you two."

"Great! The more the merrier," Kaito told him. They all looked at Shinichi. "What do you plan to go as?"

"Grim Reaper," Shinichi replied. _'My friends in Beika would laugh at that…they'd probably tell me it fits me…'_ Shinichi thought as they told him that it was a good choice. "What about you Kaito?"

"I'm going to wear my magician's outfit and if I hear someone say trick…" Kaito trailed off smirking. Shinichi laughed imagining the pranks Kaito would pull on them.

"I almost feel sorry for those people," Heiji stated grinning.

"Yeah right. You'd probably be laughing you ass off," Shinichi told him.

"I said _almost_ didn't I?" Heiji countered grinning. They reached the mall in record time while laughing at Kaito and Heiji's jokes. It was crowded for being a weekday and they had to stick close together or they'd be shoved as people pushed and shoved to get to their destinations. "Can't believe it's so crowded today," Heiji said looking around.

"It's most likely because Halloween is coming up and they want to get last minute decorations, candy, or costumes," Hakuba said.

"Why don't we get some decorations?" Kaito suggested. "We could have a party and dress up since not all of us will be going out trick-or-treating. Oh! And we could invite more people and have baked goods and dress up in our costumes and-"

"Don't get too carried away there Kaito," Shinichi told him. "We still would have to decide where the party would be, if our parents would allow it, what we would need, and all that."

"Oh yeah…well we can't have it at my place," Kaito said. "We're still unpacking some of our boxes and mom keeps setting off dad's magic tricks…so the house is kind of messy."

"If there anything like yours I bet they'll take days to fix," Hakuba commented.

"Actually…some of his can be worse than mine," Kaito replied.

"I would say I can't believe that's possible…but he is your dad," Heiji said teasingly. "Depending on the day I don't think we could have it at my place either. If it's on a the weekend well my parents are having a party for adults at my place…which reminds me whose house can I crash at when that happens?"

"My dad's to strict and wouldn't allow any sort of partying at our house at all," Hakuba replied. "But you could stay at my house Heiji."

"We could hold it at my place I guess," Shinichi said.

"Really?" Kaito exclaimed happily.

"Won't your parents mind?" Hakuba asked.

"Not really. Currently they're out of town and I could always give them a call and ask. I don't think they'd mind at all," Shinichi told them.

"Sweet~ After you ask them tell us and we can really start planning!" Kaito cheered.

"I could always call them on my cell phone…" Shinichi told him. Taking out his cell he hit speed dial and waited for his parents to pick up the phone. Even in this world they acted the exact same…which made Shinichi wonder if that was because he was the same in both worlds but never gave it to much thought since he didn't like getting headaches. Finally someone picked up.

"Shin-chan!" his mother greeted. "How are you? Would you like us to pop in for a visit? Not like if you said no we wouldn't…How's school? Is everything okay? Why are you calling?" Shinichi wondered if he should hang up or listen to more of her questions.

"Fine. It's okay. Okay. Yes. I wanted to invite my friends over to a small party," Shinichi replied to all of the questions.

"You have friends?" Yukiko asked happily. She knew he didn't have that many friends because of his attitude and was overjoyed. "Of course they can have a party! How many are coming? What are they like? Can you send pictures of them? What kind of party?"

"Yes I made some friends," Shinichi told her. "I'm not positive of how many are coming since I needed to ask to hold the party first, they're good people, costume." After awhile of Yukiko chatting happily Shinichi finally managed to hang up.

"So we can have the party then?" Kaito asked anticipated.

"My parents don't mind at all….they're just a little overboard and wondered if we'd need help decorating," Shinichi replied. "In fact my mom wouldn't stop asking if I could take pictures and to tell her the details…"

"Well let's start planning then!" Kaito announced happily leading them toward one of the many stores filled with Halloween decorations. Shinichi looked at the items carefully. He wanted to make sure that anything he bought was of the highest quality and looked as real as possible. Heiji was looking at fog machines that they could possibly buy and bowls, cups, and other utensils that looked creepy and old. Hakuba had decided to check out lighting and ceiling decorations. Kaito was just all over the place picking up various items and deciding what they would need altogether. Browsing around had been fun as they tried to surprise the others with what they found.

Heiji had almost creeped them out when he showed them blood that looked to real to be as fake as it claimed. Kaito had nearly fainted thinking Heiji was bleeding to death. Hakuba got spider webs that were sticky and felt like what a real one might if they were thicker. Shinichi got a few headstones that held actual weight to them and seemed more authentic. Kaito had already bought the rest which they didn't know what any of it was but if they knew Kaito (and they did) then it would scare the hell out of anyone.

"Want to drop everything off at my house?" Shinichi asked carrying the head stones.

"That'd probably be best since it'll all end up there anyways," Hakuba agreed. Heiji and Kaito nodded their agreement.

"It's not too far away from here just follow me," Shinichi told them leading the way to his house. The Kudo mansion was only a few blocks away from the mall. Surprisingly he still had Agasa as a neighbor but Ai was his adopted nine year old daughter and not shrunk from the APTX 4869. As soon as they reached his house an explosion came from Agasa's house causing Heiji, and Hakuba to jump.

"What was that?" Heiji asked shocked when he saw some rubble and the dust clear.

"Just my neighbor. Everything's probably okay and knowing his luck it's just one of his experiments exploding or he tried to make dinner again," Shinichi replied.

"Reminds me of my dad's tricks or when mom stumbles on them," Kaito remarked.

"You grow used to it, don't you?" Shinichi said looking at Kaito.

"It is weird when there isn't an explosion," Kaito replied grinning. Shinichi opened his front gate and allowed them inside.

"We can set all of this in the living room," Shinichi said leading them around the house. Heiji literally dropped the bags onto the floor and plopped onto the couch. Hakuba gently set his bags on the table and Kaito snapped his fingers and the decorations from the bag now decorated the living room.

"This is a cozy place you got here," Heiji said leaning back into the couch.

"Thanks but my dad told the carpenters what he wanted done and they built it so really tell my dad that if you ever meet him," Shinichi shrugged.

"Got any snacks?" Heiji asked rubbing his stomach.

"I have plenty. Yesterday I made some popcorn balls, and I have various snack foods," Shinichi said. "Kitchen is down the hall and to the left. We passed by it on our way here. The light switch should be on the left side of the wall in the kitchen."

"Thanks! I didn't get much to eat for lunch," Heiji replied.

"You had a sandwich, grapes, chocolate milk, crackers, and a few pieces of chocolate," Hakuba said raising an eyebrow.

"And that's not enough to satisfy my stomach and you know it," Heiji grinned. They started setting up the decorations while Heiji brought in the food.

"So how many people should we invite? Obviously us four will be here but do we want more people?" Shinichi inquired. "I need to know since I'll most likely be the one to make the food for everyone."

"That is a good question…" Hakuba said thoughtfully.

"How about all of our classmates?" Kaito inquired. "We at the very least know them, and we might even get along with them." Shinichi shrugged.

"I don't mind. Also who's going to make the decorations?" Shinichi asked. All of them began to seriously think about the party now. Before it had just been something they wanted to do, but now they were starting to put thought into it.

"I could always make the invitations," Hakuba told them. Shinichi blinked at this. He had never expected Hakuba to be artistic but then again he had never given it a thought before.

"We'll leave it to you then," Kaito said proudly. They then began to work out the finer details of the party. By the time the clock struck nine they had the party planned and most of it ready. The party would be held on Saturday the 28th, Hakuba would work on the invitations, they had most of the decorations, Shinichi would make and provide the food, Kaito would do any other decorating along with being entertainment, and finally Heiji would pass out the invitations and be the one who saw who came to the party. Yawing they began to leave.

"We can work more on this tomorrow," Kaito said stretching out. Heiji cracked his neck and Hakuba yawned behind his hand. "We should go home. It's tiring planning this party…" Everyone had to agree and they waved goodbye.

"See you all tomorrow," Shinichi said holding back a yawn. They nodded and left all going their separate ways. Now that they were gone Shinichi had time to think and just let his mind wander. He still couldn't keep his mind from thinking about the Kid heist that had taken place the day before. Making up a quick dinner Shinichi ate in silence before going to bed. Even though he had a lot on his mind he as soon as he closed his eyes he drifted away.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**I think my story is wandering from my intent…Oh well I still like the result. Anyways please R&R ^^**


	7. Deja Vu

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

Shinichi woke up to his alarm clock and an explosion from next door. It had been awhile since he had woken up from his neighbor blowing something up. Opening the window in his bedroom he looked outside. There was rubble from where the explosion occurred and Shinichi could see Agasa coughing while trying to waft out the smoke. "You okay?" Shinichi called to him.

"Just fine! I was testing one of my new inventions," Agasa called back laughing. Shinichi sighed.

"Be careful next time," Shinichi told him closing his window. He made a quick breakfast of eggs and ReadyMade bacon. Eating breakfast at a relatively quick pace Shinichi finished and cleaned up. Doing the rest of his morning routine he lightly jogged outside noticing that Agasa was still cleaning up the rubble. "Expect me after school!" Shinichi called to him. Agasa waved to indicate he heard him as he continued to try to fix the hole in his wall and remove the rubble. He turned to face Ran.

"You plan to visit Agasa after school?" She inquired.

"Oh I promised to watch Ai-chan while he went out," Shinichi told her. Ran nodded her head. She'd gotten along well enough with Ai and knew that Shinichi sometimes went over to check on her, except Ran didn't know that it wasn't to babysit but to gather information. It surprised him when Ai asked him for help because he was a famous detective and she thought his intellect could be useful. At first he didn't want to believe Ai when she told him about the APTX 4869 but she seemed to mature to be a normal six year old. For awhile he had entertained the idea she was a genius child but no genius child at the age of six could know the horrors of the world like she did. Another thing that convinced him was that if he could live in two different worlds then it could be possible for people to shrink due to a drug.

"Aw! Tell her I say hi later!" Ran exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry I will," Shinichi assured her. "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from you."

"She's so sweet! I love to talk to her," Ran chatted. Shinichi smiled but internally though, _'Sweet?'_ Ai was anything but sweet when he was concerned. She was sarcastic, loved to annoy him, intelligent and a lot of other things but sweet wasn't one of them.

"We better hurry or we'll be late," He reminded her.

"Sonoko will get mad if we don't get there soon!" Ran exclaimed wide eyed pulling Shinichi along. Not that he really minded. He had grown used to her dragging him places. Sonoko didn't seem as angry as Ran thought she would be as Sonoko went into her own world where 'Kid-sama' and her were happily together. Shinichi ignored her as usual and went to class with Ran. They chatted lightly over what they'd do for Halloween. Ran planned to hand out candy and Shinichi told her he'd bring Ai there since he had to take her trick-or-treating. Ai figured to appear 'normal' that she'd go trick-or-treating…actually Agasa had to convince her since she thought it was _'childish'_ which Shinichi then told her she was a child at the moment.

They met Sonoko at the front as usual and she began to talk about the Kid heist that had taken place last night even though Ran had gone with her. Shinichi tuned her out and went to school. Volleyball had gone well in gym with the same team they'd won most of the challenges. In math they had a small quiz, and a pop quiz in English. A lot of homework was assigned in history but thankfully Shinichi knew the stuff so he finished the work relatively quickly and worked on it during lunch so he wouldn't have to take it home. The other classes hadn't been much more exiting and all in all it had been a normal day for Shinichi. The end of school was welcomed by all the students especially Ran, Sonoko, and Shinichi.

"I can't wait for Halloween," Sonoko sighed happily. Despite his better judgment Shinichi had to ask why since she'd never taken any particular interest in Halloween as far as he'd known of. Rarely did she take part in any holidays unless she got gifts or it was about romance.

"Why are you so excited for Halloween?" he inquired.

"Didn't you hear?" Sonoko asked surprised.

"I've heard of a lot of things going on for Halloween, be specific," Shinichi replied.

"There's going to be a Halloween school dance!" Sonoko exclaimed. She sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to wear the new dress I bought. It comes with some great accessories and make-up for the Halloween season."

"There's a school dance? I thought they wouldn't let us have one after what happened last year…" Shinichi said mostly to himself. Last year the gym had gotten trashed, and unfortunately someone had played a prank which nearly cost someone's life. He had been sure that the school wouldn't allow any more Halloween dances.

"Apparently a lot of kids appeal to them and they decided to give it another chance but with police protection," Ran explained.

"So are you two going together then?" Sonoko asked happily.

"I'm not sure yet…" Shinichi replied. "I was going to take Ai out trick-or-treating…Other than that I didn't plan to go."

"I want to go but I don't have a costume," Ran told her. "Besides I'll probably have a lot of kids at my door and I told Shinichi I'd give some candy to Ai."

"You two are no fun," Sonoko pouted. "Who'd want to spend Halloween with a bunch of noisy kids? Sure they can be cute but I wouldn't want to waste the night on them."

"Well is the dance even on Halloween?" Shinichi asked.

"Yup Thursday night," Sonoko told him.

"What time does it start?" Shinichi asked.

"At nine o'clock," Sonoko replied.

"We could probably go then," Ran commented. "By 8:30 most houses stop giving out candy so no kids will really be out…we could change and then come."

"Great! I'll expect you two to be there since you two no longer have an excuse not to go!" Sonoko cheered.

"Don't worry we'll come," Ran assured her.

"I like how I had a say in this," Shinichi said sarcastically. "But I'll show up. It does sound fun and is way better than what I would have done."

"Now Ran let's get you a costume!" Sonoko said dragging Ran away before she could say anything. Shinichi stood there watching her being pulled away and felt bad that she had to deal with Sonoko's enthusiasm. Once Sonoko got an idea in her head she'd go through with it full steam ahead. He decided he might as well head to Agasa's house then to talk with Ai. Every once in awhile Shinichi would head over to see if they had any new information. By the time he arrived he noticed that the wall had been repaired and that Agasa had been waiting for him at the door.

"Welcome Shinichi!" Agasa greeted cheerfully smiling.

"Thank you for having me over," Shinichi said bowing his head slightly.

"Don't worry you're always welcome here," Agasa told him. Shinichi smiled at him. "Ai's downstairs in the lab if you want to see her."

"Thank you," Shinichi said. He went to the lab to see Ai on the computer working on another experiment. "How's it going?" he asked sitting in a nearby chair.

"I don't know how to make an antidote but that's not top on my priorities list yet, and my other tests haven't been going too good," Ai replied stoically.

"Any new information about the organization?" Shinichi asked. Ai had come to him for help after her sister had died and she had changed into a little girl. She had told him a lot about the Black Organization, along with the fact he had seen part of what they were doing before escaping due to her warnings. He was determined to take down the organization.

"Nothing as of late," Ai replied. Shinichi sighed. Lately they haven't had much luck with tracking down the Black Org. Every now and then they'd catch a glimpse of the elusive group to have it turn out with little to no results or plans.

"I better go then. Oh and Ran says hi and expects us on Halloween," Shinichi told her standing up from the chair he was sitting on. "Take care of yourself."

"Like you have room to talk," Ai replied. Shinichi smiled, he had been known to get into trouble as he got involved in his cases.

"I'll take care," He told her heading out. Agasa was making some tea in the kitchen when Shinichi came upstairs.

"Will you be staying for tea?" Agasa asked.

"No I think I'll just take a walk to clear out some thoughts," Shinichi told him. Agasa nodded he understood. Normally Shinichi would go to his house or the closest park nearby to clear his head; however he wanted to go to the park that he met Kaito at in Reika or at least it looked similar. The park had a different name but had a similar layout and had the most trees, but was on the other side of town. He had time and decided he might as well and maybe go by a café or something close to the park for dinner. Having a destination in mind he boarded the subway and crossed town quickly avoiding the traffic and most of the crowds.

Shinichi made his way to the park enjoying the chill from the wind, and the splendor of the changing leaves as they drifted to the Earth. It was another great day to be outside even if at times the wind chilled you to the point of needing a light jacket. The sounds of the world seemed to slow down as he sat on a bench and relax. Organizing his thoughts he began to sort out what had been happening lately like the Kid heist with Kaitou Kid looking like Kaito Kuroba, meeting Kaito in Reika, the Black Org, and where his life was heading. A magician practiced magic tricks in the street and Shinichi had a sense of Déjà vu when the person said, "It's a nice day you shouldn't be moping and looking so depressed." Looking up Shinichi went wide eyed for a minute before calming down. The person looked exactly like Kaito from Reika, except for the lack of recognition and this guy had a different air about him.

"Who says I'm depressed?" Shinichi muttered.

"You look depressed to me," the guy told him.

"A lot of people have been telling me that lately…" Shinichi muttered. "I'm not depressed just stressed."

"If you say so," he said.

"Oh and who are you to say I'm depressed?" Shinichi asked.

"Kaito Kuroba at your service," Kaito replied grinning mischievously. "And you?"

"Shinichi Kudo," Shinichi replied. Kaito snapped his fingers and confetti flew everywhere and little pumpkin shapes.

"Nice to meet you Shinichi!" Kaito told him cheerfully. When Shinichi looked down he noticed he had a sash that said 'I'm Shinichi Kudo' on it.

"Thanks…" Shinichi responded. This reminded him extremely of how he met Kaito in Reika and the mannerisms of the two where similar. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a newspaper in Kaito's coat that had the Kid heist highlighted and circled. "So are you a Kaito Kid fan?"

"Yes! He's awesome! I respect him as a fellow magician," Kaito exclaimed enthusiastically. "What about you? Are you a fan of him?" Shinichi gave a small shrug.

"Considering I'm a detective I can't say I admire his thievery," Shinichi replied. "However he is talented I have to admit, and he has a nobody gets hurt policy which is respectable."

"You're a detective?" Kaito inquired.

"Yes…I'm a high school detective," Shinichi replied. Kaito tapped his chin for a minute.

"Kudo…Kudo…Aren't you the Detective of the East and savior of the police force?" Kaito asked after awhile.

"I prefer to go by Shinichi but yes that would be me," Shinichi replied.

"You were mentioned in the article briefly," Kaito told him taking out the newspaper. Shinichi glanced over the article. "It said you came close to catching Kid! So you actually got to meet him then?"

"Yeah I saw him, but not really since he had his ever present monocle and top hat on," Shinichi replied. They began to talk a bit about Kaitou Kid and magic which Shinichi had learned a bit about from Kaito in Reika. At times he'd want to say something he remembered Kaito doing until he realized he was in Beika. He normally didn't have this kind of trouble but both Kaitos where similar with the only difference being that Beika Kaito seemed darker? Had a sharper edge? Shinichi didn't know. All he knew was that Beika Kaito was different from Reika Kaito. As night neared Shinichi broke off the conversation. "I better go now if I want to catch the subway," he told Kaito as he got up to leave.

"Have a good day and don't sit in parks looking depressed again," Kaito told him as he left. Shinichi gave a short wave. Getting on the train he felt even more confused than when he woke up. He spent the whole way back to his house trying to sort out his thoughts. When he arrived home he changed into a pair of his pajamas and collapsed on the bed tired. He felt exhausted and his weary mind caught up and let him drift into sleep in Beika and as he woke up in Reika.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**Ah~ So tired but I'm proud of this ^^ I actually have the next chapter planned but I'm not sure how it'll turn out…Well please R&R!**


	8. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

Shinichi had decided to not think about all that was worrying him when he woke up on Halloween in Beika. He stretched and did his normal getting ready for school routine. They still had school Halloween day, but tomorrow they'd have off due to the fact no one would show up anyways. He ate a small breakfast of buttered toast before he was out the door. Ran was waiting for him at the front gate like usual. "You should start setting your alarm clock for an earlier time," Ran told him teasingly.

"Ah but then I would miss the morning rush to get to school," Shinichi replied jokingly. Ran laughed.

"So do you have the tickets for the dance?" Ran inquired curiously.

"I thought there was something I was supposed to do…" Shinichi trailed off.

"S.h.i.n.i.c.h.i," Ran threatened glaring at him.

"Don't worry I have them. They're on my desk in the library okay," Shinichi assured her. Ran relaxed and then pouted.

"You should really stop teasing me like that," She told him crossing her arms.

"Where's the fun in that?" He questioned grinning. Ran rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. Sonoko was tapping her foot with impatience when they arrived at school.

"_Geez_ what took you two so long?" Sonoko huffed angrily.

"Shinichi was late getting up as usual," Ran remarked.

"I value my sleep," Shinichi told them. "Besides we've never been tardy yet so it works out." He pointed out. Ran sighed and Sonoko fumed.

"But we are nearly late every day!" Sonoko told him.

"If you two didn't stand out here talking and would instead move and talk wouldn't it be easier?" Shinichi inquired innocently. Sonoko was about to yell at him when the warning bell rang and he smirked as they rushed to class yet again. Shinichi read his book during most of his classes waiting for the end of the day to come paying very little attention to anything. Sonoko kept talking when it was lunch time about how she couldn't wait for the dance and that she had the perfect costume and rambled on about similar things. Ran would throw in a comment every now and then, and engage Shinichi in light conversation every once in awhile. Shinichi was silent the entire time. Once the bell rang however they were all excited to leave and glad that school was finally over. Shinichi walked Ran home talking about their plans for later. When he was sure she was inside her apartment he casually walked around wasting time until he'd make dinner for himself.

Eventually he made his way home once it reached five and started to make a small dinner. Since it was only him and he wasn't expected to be at Agasa's until 6:45 he decided to clean the house up a little for once while waiting for dinner to cook. For the past few weeks he had neglected most of his house and decided he might as well start cleaning now. Once the timer went off he pulled out the roast with cooked carrots and mushrooms for his dinner. It was small so he didn't have to worry about leftovers. Setting it on the stove he let it cool. He ate his meal in silence and went to take a quick shower before putting on his Halloween costume.

His costume was tight black pants that flared at the bottom with black slightly heeled boots. Buckles went all along the pants giving it a Gothic look. He wore a black tight turtleneck shirt with a electric blue vest that had a long tail, and black angel wings attached to his back. In one hand he carried a scythe and the other a scroll with random names. It was an original idea and he'd thought that it'd be interesting to go as. Walking next door he rang the doorbell waiting for Agasa to open the door. He didn't have to wait long since Agasa had been in the living room waiting for him. "Shinichi welcome! Thanks for taking Ai out trick-or-treating since I'm on the verge of finishing my new project," Agasa greeted him.

"No problem I don't mind at all," Shinichi told him.

"So going as a dark angel then?" Agasa questioned looking at his costume.

"Close…" Shinichi told him. "Actually I'm the Angel of Death." Agasa started to laugh.

"That fits you so well doesn't it," Agasa said after his laughter started to calm down. Moving out of the doorway he said, "Well come in Ai's in the kitchen looking for a spare bag to use." Shinichi let himself in and made his way toward the kitchen. Ai sat at the table with a durable recyclable bag on the table next to her drinking some coffee.

"Ready to go then?" Shinichi asked.

"I've been ready for awhile," Ai replied.

"Well let's go then," Shinichi said. "We can either go to Ran's first or last. Your choice."

"We should hit there last in case you two end up talking," Ai reasoned.

"I'll send her a text then telling her that," Shinichi said flipping open his phone. Sending a quick message he pocketed his phone. They left the house with Agasa telling them to be careful that anything could happen to them. Both rolled their eyes already knowing that as they left. Shinichi had to admit it was amusing to see Ai go to houses shouting 'Trick-or-Treat!' in her mad scientist's costume. He thought that the costume fit her well and had told her so.

"Just like how being the Angel of Death fits you," Ai shot back. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't ask the people to die whenever I go somewhere," he said exhaustedly. "It just happens…" Eventually after a lot of walking around they made it through most of the city. Shinichi had been shocked when he'd seen Kaito…in a policeman's uniform. Albeit the uniform didn't look like a real policeman's it still looked close to it.

"Is that your younger sister?" Kaito asked with a grin.

"Actually she's my neighbor's adoptive daughter," Shinichi replied. Ai looked at Kaito warily. Something seemed strange about him in her opinion and she wasn't one to trust others easily. "I told him I would take her out while he worked."

"Well in that case here you go," Kaito said snapping his fingers. A lollipop appeared in Ai's hand. She stared at it for awhile wondering if it was safe but Kaito thought she was amazed at his trick. "If you want I can show you more tricks." He told her.

"Really?" She asked trying to sound like a child. Shinichi tried so hard not to laugh at the situation and so far was managing until Kaito said, "Of course! For a cute little girl like you." winking. Finally he started to laugh which caused Kaito to look at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry but Ai hasn't been known to be curious about magic and she's never usually liked being called 'cute'," Shinichi explained. Which was for the most part true. Kaito didn't bother to question him further.

"So do you want to see more tricks?" Kaito asked Ai.

"Sure!" she replied as enthusiastically as she could. Kaito snapped his fingers again and made dozens of rose petals appear out of nowhere. Then the petals turned into flowers before their eyes. Ai stared at them with wide eyes. She knew there was a logical reason to why that could have happened and probably would be able to figure it out but she let herself act like a child and stared at them in amazement. Shinichi vaguely wondered if the Kaito in Reika could do that or not but pushed that thought aside and watched Kaito perform. Kaito made doves appear out of his clothes, made seven small balls appear, juggled the balls, and then made the balls turn into sparkles. Before he could continue though Shinichi's cell vibrated telling him he had a message. Opening his phone he noticed it was from Ran saying _'Where are you two? Halloween is coming to an end.'_

"As fun as this has been we have to go," Shinichi informed Kaito while he was in the middle of another trick.

"Why?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Ran is starting to worry since I told her I'd bring Ai over and trick-or-treating is coming to an end," Shinichi replied.

"Ah, well see you some other time I suppose," Kaito told him. Shinichi gave a short wave. Both went towards Ran's apartment in relative silence.

"He seemed a bit eccentric," Ai said after awhile.

"Kaito is from what I can tell," Shinichi agreed. "I met him in the park and he said I looked 'depressed'. Which I was only thinking and none of my thoughts were depressing." They arrived at Ran's soon after that with Ran greeting them exuberantly.

"Shinichi, Ai! Come in! I have treats for both of you," Ran greeted.

"Thank you," Ai said smiling at her. Ran gave her a hug which by now Ai was used to and didn't feel as uncomfortable.

"You don't need to thank me," Ran told her. "I did it because I wanted to." She moved out of the doorway and beckoned them in. "Come on its cold outside." They shuffled in and Ran closed the door. Waiting on the table were three mugs of hot chocolate for all of them. Shinichi took a sip from a mug gratefully and Ai did the same.

"So did you have fun trick-or-treating?" Ran asked Ai curiously.

"Yes! I got tons of candy which Agasa said he'd check to make sure that it's safe, and we met a magician," Ai told her.

"A magician?" Ran asked.

"He did all sorts of tricks," Ai continued. "His name was Kaito and he seemed to know Shinichi."

"You knew him?" Ran asked raising an eyebrow at Shinichi.

"We met briefly at the park once," Shinichi replied with a shrug. Ai then told Ran all that she had done in detail with Ran listening to her every word. When Ai was finished Ran went into the freezer and pulled out a huge king sized Crunch bar.

"I hope you like it," Ran said handing it to Ai. "I didn't know which one you'd like so I asked Agasa and he told me you seemed to like Crunch bars…"

"Thank you!" Ai told her. Shinichi looked at the time.

"Thanks a lot for having us over Ran but I should be taking Ai home," Shinichi told her. "So I'll meet you at the school for the dance then, okay?"

"Okay! See you both later," Ran said cheerfully. Ai waved goodbye along with Shinichi. Walking Ai home didn't take too long since Ran lived close by anyways. After he made sure that she was in Agasa's house he made his way toward the school slowly after getting the tickets. Ran hadn't been wearing her costume so he figured that it would take her awhile to get ready. Sonoko had arrived before him surprisingly and she'd chewed him out for not walking Ran here like a proper 'date' should.

"Sonoko she wasn't changed and I had to take Ai home," Shinichi reasoned. "I promised her I'd wait here for her anyways."

"Fine but next time you're escorting her," Sonoko told him. He rolled his eyes. Looking at her outfit he had to admit Sonoko did look nice. She wore a light mossy green noodle strap dress that went to around her knees. She had sparkle green and gold eye shadow, pink lips, and faint blush on. On her back was a pair of translucent sparkly fairy wings. He wasn't going to comment on it though or else she'd get a swelled head and start talking about how of course she looked beautiful even if he said nice. Neither of them had to wait too long for Ran to arrive. Shinichi knew he had been attracted to her at one point but he wasn't in love with her anymore. He didn't know why since she was kind, caring, and beautiful especially in the white knee length dress she wore. It layered at the bottom and had off the shoulder sleeves. On her head was a golden halo, and she had small white wings on her back. She wore very light make-up to make her eyes stand out and had on a silver necklace with a heart.

"You look amazing," Shinichi told her once she got closer. Ran blushed at the comment.

"Thank you," Ran responded. "You look nice also…"

"Okay let's get inside you two love birds," Sonoko told them teasingly. Ran blushed even more.

"Sonoko it's not like that!" she told her.

"If you say so," Sonoko teased. "but let's get inside it's cold out!" Ran and Shinichi agreed with the last part so they hurried in giving their tickets to the teachers at the front before stepping into the gym where the dance was being held. Inside music was blaring and the song "Every Time We Touch" the upbeat version was being played. The only lights were from the laser light show and disco ball. A lot of students were dancing to the beat and genuinely enjoying themselves. Almost all of them were dressed up in costumes, or at least wore something that resembled Halloween clothing.

"Want to dance?" Shinichi asked Ran offering his hand. She accepted his hand and smiled nodding her head. He led her out to the dance floor avoiding as many dancing teens as he could until he reached a reasonably spaced out spot. They began dancing to the music losing themselves in it and let go of any worries they had. To their disappointment the song ended a few seconds later but they were content to dance to the next song. Both continued to dance to every song even the slow songs until their sides hurt so they took a small break and went to the punch table. Shinichi poured the drinks and handed one to Ran and kept the other for himself.

"Tonight's been wonderful," Ran commented.

"And still isn't over," Shinichi reminded her smiling. "I have to agree it has been great." Ran blushed at that. He took a sip of his punch before drinking the rest and getting another cup. They sat in silence enjoying the music before Sonoko came up to them.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" She asked them tapping her foot.

"We're just taking a break," Ran told her. "We've been dancing ever since we got here."

"I guess that's okay then," Sonoko told them. When the next song came on however Sonoko dragged them out to the dance floor saying they had enough time for their break. The rest of the evening was spent joking around, dancing, and having a good time. Shinichi laughed and forgot any troubles that he had living in the moment for once and enjoying himself. Everyone was slightly disappointed when the night ended and they all had to go home. Like a gentleman Shinichi walked Ran home before he went home himself. Taking off his costume he pulled on his pajama pants too tired to get his shirt on and collapsed on the bed exhausted. With a smile on his face he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_~Time Skip~_

"Trick-or-treat," Heiji, Shinichi, and Kaito chorused as they reached the porch of yet another house that night. Heiji wore a werewolf costume which seemed to fit his personality as he growled playfully at little kids frightening them off. Mostly his costume consisted of ripped shorts that were tattered and worn, and a wolf mask with tons of hair covering his body. Thanks to Kaito the costume looked believable. Kaito wore a white suit with a black button up shirt, and orange tie so he looked more festive. A few people had actually dared to say trick and he'd left them in a glittery mess, scared of bats, or various other pranks. Heiji would laugh so hard at some of the tricks Kaito pulled that he had trouble breathing. Shinichi the most sane of the group wore a black shirt that had flared sleeves, and a hood attached. He wore pants made out of the same material as his shirt, with black boots covered in belts. In his hands he carried a fake scythe.

The people gave them some mini candies and sent them on their way. "So want to go to Hakuba's next or continue trick-or-treating, and visit him last?" Shinichi asked.

"Continue trick-or-treating," Kaito decided. "That way when we visit him we'll be done trick-or-treating and can spend as much time bugging…I mean hanging out with him." Heiji smirked playfully and agreed.

"Maybe he should get a trick for staying home?" Heiji commented grinning. "And leaving us to trick-or-treat by ourselves."

"Yes I think he should," Kaito agreed grinning mischievously along with Heiji. Shinichi chuckled. If those two were involved…he almost felt sorry for Hakuba. Not really though since Kaito had tested a few pranks out on him to see if they were any good. By now it was around seven and Halloween was in full swing as most of the doors had lights on signaling they had candy. The trio went up to another door.

"Trick-or-treat!" They called. A kid near their age came to the door.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be trick-or-treating?" they asked looking at them skeptically.

"There's no set age for when you have to stop trick-or-treating so no," Kaito replied. The person rolled their eyes and handed over the candy anyway.

"Whatever just go I don't really care…" Saying a quick thank you politely they left for the next house. This pattern continued for another hour as their bags of candy began to fill up. Kaito took a piece of gum from his bag and began chewing it. They had hit a couple more houses and were considering dropping their bags off at Shinichi's which was the closest and getting more bags. Their bags were getting heavy and candy would spill out if they didn't do something so they decided it was a good idea. Dropping off their bags they got some more which Shinichi had left on the table in case this would happen and left. Casting a glance at his living room Shinichi remembered the Halloween party that had taken place not to long ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Most of the class had shown up not expecting much and were surprised when they arrived. Pizza boxes with different flavors were laid out along with a table filled with cans of different kinds of pop. Party music was blaring and Shinichi was thankful that Agasa or any of his other neighbors hadn't called the police for disturbing the peace. The living room had been decorated to Kaito's design and looked absolutely creepy. Everything looked authentic and caused a few people to shudder. The party had started out great._

_Kaito entertained the guests with his tricks, and Heiji DJed for the party choosing the right kind of music. Hakuba would mingle with the crowd and Shinichi made sure everything was running smoothly. The night had ended with a bang as Kaito did the finally, and the last song was played._

_~End Flashback~_

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present. "Ready to go then?" Kaito asked him looking at him.

"Yeah," Shinichi replied. Kaito looked at him with concern.

"You okay you spaced out for a second there," he asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just remembered something," Shinichi assured him. Kaito smiled and nodded his head.

"Then let's go! Before people start closing their doors and run out of candy," Kaito announced. Heiji cheered. Shinichi laughed at their antics and followed behind them. They were lucky a lot of houses were open considering it was eight and most of the others were already starting to turn off their porch lights. Their bags were at least a fourth of the way filled with candy. Once the last light blinked out on the street Kaito said, "Let's go to Hakuba's now!"

"Yeah!" Heiji agreed. Shinichi followed along as Kaito and Heiji planned out what they would do once they got to Hakuba's. When they arrived at Hakuba's there were kids leaving the house. Kaito and Heiji pulled Shinichi into a bush in the front yard. He stumbled and fell onto Kaito about to question what the heck they were thinking when Kaito snapped his fingers and Hakuba's hair turned black and orange. One kid commented, "Cool your hair can change colors!" Hakuba blinked before telling him, "Run along now I'm sure your parents are waiting for you." The boy ran away to where his parents were staying. Once it was clear of children Hakuba's face became angry.

"Kaito what the hell did you do?" Hakuba shouted eyeing his land warily. Kaito gave another snap and Hakuba was wearing a sparking pink suit. Heiji and Shinichi tried to hold back their laughter, however when Kaito added a flower to Hakuba's hair Heiji cracked and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! That's so hilarious," Heiji said holding his side. Shinichi started to chuckle aloud.

"Get out of my bushes you idiots," Hakuba shouted angrily.

"Aww your no fun!" Kaito shot back.

"You were the ones who dyed my hair!" Hakuba snapped back. "Not to mention this abomination of a suit! At least make it a different color!" Kaito grinned and turned it purple. "You're impossible," he groaned.

"Says the guy who wouldn't go trick-or-treating with us," Kaito told him.

"So you decided to prank me?" Hakuba asked angrily.

"Actually we would have done it anyways," Heiji said shrugging.

"God I hate you all," Hakuba said sighing into his hand.

"I had nothing to do with this," Shinichi told him. "I didn't plan anything or help in any way."

"But you didn't stop them," Hakuba pointed out. Shinichi shrugged.

"It seemed fun and I thought I'd get a laugh out of it and I did," Shinichi responded. Hakuba sighed again in aggravation. "Besides we came to visit you so we had to make sure you knew it was us. Your reaction makes it seem like this is something we wouldn't do."

"Whatever…" Hakuba said tired. He started to walk into his house leaving them in his front yard. Once he reached the door he turned around and asked, "Well aren't you going to come in? You were the ones who decided to visit me." Kaito and Heiji cheered and Shinichi smiled. They let themselves into Hakuba's house taking off their shoes at the door. Heiji plopped down on the couch and Kaito started juggling. "So what do you guys want to drink?" Hakuba inquired from the kitchen.

"Orange pop," Heiji told him.

"Have any coffee? If not I'll just take an energy drink," Shinichi said. Kaito started jumping up and down.

"Do you have any hot chocolate? With whip cream? And chocolate sprinkles?" Kaito asked. Heiji and Hakuba stared at him.

"He adores chocolate," Shinichi explained. "When we first met he ordered a heart attack…I mean a chocolate fudge cake, with the chocolate frosting, chocolate flakes, and chocolate sprinkles."

"I can't help that I love chocolate," Kaito said pouting.

"I bet you just _love_ Halloween and getting all the chocolate you can," Hakuba said from his position in the kitchen. He made Shinichi some coffee, Kaito his hot chocolate, green tea for himself, and grabbed a can of orange pop for Heiji.

"It's like you expected us to come," Shinichi said when Hakuba handed him his drink. "You had all of our favorite drinks ready for us, and I'm sure you have snacks for us also…"

"Okay so I figured you would come over," Hakuba said. "The only thing predictable about you guys is that you love to annoy me."

"We don't love to annoy you~" Kaito said whimsically. "We love to prank you!" Snapping his fingers again, Hakuba now had a huge polka dotted bow tie on and huge wide frame glasses.

"Haha very funny…" Hakuba muttered into his cup. They continued joking well into the night with Kaito being the main talker and keeping them awake. Eventually Shinichi found himself drifting into sleep. When he woke up he was slightly disoriented and expected to be in Hakuba's living room but found himself in his bed. Sighing lightly he realized that Halloween was over much to his disappointment.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**Holy crap this is long! Longest chap yet! XD**

**Hope you liked this HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS!**


	9. Sleepy Times

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?  
**

…**...*...*...**

Barely listening to the lesson Shinichi began to drift off again falling into a light sleep and was still mostly aware of his surroundings. He could still hear the teacher's voice but couldn't make out the words and listened to the scribbling of pencils as kids wrote down the notes on the board. A jab in his side brought him back to full awareness. Jumping slightly he looked back and saw Ran looking at him worried. Shinichi glanced at the front of the class before scratching down a quick note and tossing it to her. Ran looked over the note and sighed but didn't look as questioning until lunch that is. As soon as lunch started Ran was bugging him. "Why haven't you been getting any sleep lately?" she asked. Trying to hide the yawn that was coming up Shinichi put a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know I've just been tired lately…." Shinichi replied.

"You should probably take some medicine for it," Ran suggested. "It can't be healthy for you to lose so much sleep and I think it's starting to affect you."

"Ran don't worry so much," Shinichi told her. "I'm sure it's not that severe and if it helps I'll look into medicine if I get worse." Truthfully he'd been like this ever since Halloween ended. He didn't want to tell Ran that though since it was December and that had been months ago. Every day it seemed to get worse but he didn't want to worry her over nothing especially since he was fine in the other world. "Besides that class was boring you expect me to stay awake?" Ran giggled.

"Yeah it was boring I have to agree," Ran conceded less worried.

"Ha I bet you were about to fall asleep also listing to his lecture," Shinichi said teasingly.

"Was not!" Ran huffed mock angrily.

"Riiiiight," Shinichi drawled out. Both began to giggle at that. Sonoko was waiting for them at the cafeteria impatient as always. Also she seemed to be sulking.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked walking over to her.

"There's a new guy in class and he totally ignored me!" Sonoko huffed. "The _nerve_ of that guy! I was being nice and he totally ignored me."

"We have a new student?" Shinichi asked surprised. That didn't happen very often and when it did the news spread very quickly.

"Yes, a rude new student," Sonoko huffed.

"Knowing you he just didn't respond to your flirting," Shinichi commented. Sonoko glared at him affirming his thoughts. "Geez it's not the end of the world because one guy doesn't like you." Sonoko huffed then looked thoughtful.

"You don't have any brothers that look like you do you?" Sonoko questioned randomly.

"No…." Shinichi replied slightly confused.

"Weird…" Sonoko said. "The new kid looks almost like you that I though you guys were twins." Shinichi suddenly froze.

"What's his name?" Shinichi asked.

"My name is Kaito Kuroba," a voice behind him replied. Shinichi turned around to see Kaito waving at him. "Nice to meet you again Shinichi!"

"You two know each other?" Ran asked. "And aren't related?"

"We aren't related at all and remember when Ai told you about the 'magician'? Well that would be Kaito," Shinichi explained. "I didn't think he would be coming to our school though…"

"My mom had a job transfer and thought it would save time and money to move closer to her work place," Kaito explained with a smile. Sonoko pretended to be angry but Shinichi could see she still held an interest in the new student. Discretely he rolled his eyes and glanced at Kaito. It seemed weird to him that soon after meeting Kaito that he would transfer to this school, but it wasn't in his class so he pushed the thought aside.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" Ran asked cheerfully.

"Why of course miss! It would be my pleasure," Kaito replied smiling and giving a sweeping bow. Ran giggled at that. Shinichi rolled his eyes and thought of Reika and how the Kaito there would act similar. Again he pushed that thought out of his head. Kaito sat in between Shinichi and Ran with Sonoko across from them. Part of Shinichi wondered if Kaito wanted to distance him from Ran as Kaito would flirt with Ran who would blush. Months ago that would have bothered him, until he realized that Ran deserved better than someone who had to always rush off to solve a case. Something nagged at him though but Shinichi couldn't understand why. Checking his watch Shinichi noticed that lunch would be ending soon.

"I'm going to start heading back to the classroom," Shinichi told them standing up. Walking out of the cafeteria he didn't get far before a wave of dizziness started to overcome him. The room blurred but he could still see the way out so he closed his eyes for a moment and waked forward as steadily as possible. No one noticed him slow his pace down as he made his way out of the cafeteria, or at least Shinichi didn't think anyone noticed. Once he got out of the cafeteria it seemed to get worse to the point where he felt like he might throw up. Finally he let his eyes shut completely and felt wind before his mind shut down.

He bolted awake to find himself in his bed. Shinichi became confused until he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed which read 2:16 a.m. Letting out a soft sigh he fell back onto his pillow and realized he must be asleep in Beika, which he knew would be problematic. Closing his eyes he drifted back to sleep which came easily.

Again he woke up but Shinichi found himself in the infirmary instead of his comfortable bed at home. Shifting around, he sat up and looked around. The nurse wasn't in sight but he saw Kaito leaning against the doorway. "How are you feeling?" Kaito asked realizing Shinichi was awake.

"Okay…a little sore but I expected that," Shinichi replied. "So what happened exactly?"

"I noticed something seemed wrong with you when you paused before walking again…excusing myself from the table I followed you and saw you collapse in the hallway and you hit the ground before I could catch you," Kaito told him as Shinichi nodded his head.

"Anything else?"

"The nurse said something about lack of sleep and Ran came a little while ago and after she heard that she told the nurse how you had been tired lately. Ran thinks you should get some sleeping pills or something to help you sleep," Kaito replied. "Oh and Sonoko kept telling your _'wife'_ that you'll be fine," Kaito told him teasingly and Shinichi thought with a hint of jealousy.

"I don't need any medication," Shinichi said rolling his eyes. "Ran is not my wife, she's my best friend Seriously Sonoko is just teasing us again because we're close."

"Oh? So fainting in the hallway from exhaustion again is okay?" Kaito inquired raising an eyebrow ignoring the best friend comment.

"You make it sound worse than what it is," Shinichi told him. "Besides it only happened that once and I doubt it'll happen again."

"What happens once can always happen twice," Kaito told him. Shinichi rolled his eyes before looking around, searching for a clock. He had no idea what time it was and even though it was two a.m. in Reika that didn't mean it was two p.m. in Beika. When he didn't find a clock in the room he faced Kaito again.

"What time is it anyways?" Shinichi asked.

"I'd say about maybe one o'clock," Kaito said looking at his watch. "School should be ending in roughly an hour or so…"

"Why aren't you in class then?" Shinichi asked.

"I am in class…just not fully there. Besides as long as no one pokes me I should be fine…." Kaito told him smirking mischievously. Shinichi didn't want to go back to bed since he knew he'd just wake up in Reika and didn't particularly want to lose sleep there since he obviously wasn't getting enough sleep in Beika. He ran one of his hands through his hair messing it up slightly as he began to think.

"I wonder if I should just go home or back to class," he muttered to himself. Shinichi didn't want to real spend the rest of the day in class while knowing he'd go to sleep, but he didn't particularly want to miss classes.

"Why not just go back to sleep here? You need the sleep…" Kaito told him.

"As much as I know I need to sleep that doesn't mean I want to at the moment," Shinichi replied. "Besides if I go to bed now I'll probably wake up in the middle of the night later…" Kaito shrugged.

"If you say so…"

"I believe I know my body better than you would so yes I do say so," Shinichi told him. Kaito shrugged.

"You should still get some sleep Sleeping Beauty," Kaito told him grinning at the last part. Shinichi took the pillow he was resting on and threw it at Kaito hitting him in the face. "Aww don't be mean~" Shinichi glared at him. Kaito continued to tease him more until the school bell rang.

"I thought you said school would end in about an hour," Shinichi commented.

"You expected me to know when school would end?" Kaito asked. "My old school got out later….also started later to." Shinichi sighed and got out of the bed.

"Since schools out I'm going home," Shinichi told him.

"Okay~" Kaito sang. "See you tomorrow Sleeping Beauty~" Shinichi playfully hit him before going home. He couldn't figure out how he could be so tired considering he knew he slept while in Reika and was getting the required amount of sleep. Part of him wondered if that was completely true, but he had been getting the same amount of sleep in Reika and wasn't tired there. Opening his door he went to the kitchen, ate a quick dinner, and then went to bed soon after. He was tired and hoping it would help him feel less sleepy.

Waking up again in Reika he realized he was early getting up but it was still a reasonable time so he went to take a shower. Instead of rushing like he normally would have done Shinichi basked in the heat for awhile before shampooing his hair and scrubbing himself clean. Generally he'd only spend a lot of time in the shower on weekends but since he had woken up early he figured why not. Shutting off the water he grabbed a towel and dried himself off and then changed into his uniform. Going downstairs he made waffles with bacon content to have an actual breakfast for once and even started to make himself some lunch. Finishing his meal he thoroughly brushed his teeth before walking to school. He enjoyed the cold December air as he walked and watched as it snowed lightly everywhere. At school he was early for once and waited outside for his friends, letting his thoughts drift elsewhere. He was brought back when something cold and solid hit him square in the face. Looking at the culprit he saw Kaito grinning.

"Kaito!" he shouted mock angrily.

"Hey Shin-chan!" Kaito called. Rolling his eyes Shinichi picked up the snow and packed it into a ball and threw it at Kaito's face however with a snap of his fingers Heiji appeared and got hit instead.

"What was that for?" Heiji asked looking at Kaito.

"You expected me to willingly get hit by a snowball?" Kaito retorted grinning. His grin was wiped off as he got hit in the back of the head. Hakuba had thrown a snowball at him. "That's not fair!" Kaito told him pouting.

"Because you play fair _all_ the time," Hakuba told him sarcastically.

"Of course I do," Kaito replied putting a hand on his chest theatrically. Shinichi and Heiji started laughing at him.

"Riiiiight," they told him while laughing. They went running inside though when one of the teachers shouted at them for throwing snow. Kaito had then stuck out his tongue at the teacher while running backwards and snapped his fingers as snow landed on the guy with a flag on top saying 'victory!' Joking around they went to class and Shinichi for awhile forgot his troubles.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC! **

**Yeah this isn't the best but it's more of a stage set for next chapter. Well please R&R~! ^-^**


	10. Bad News

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

With each passing day Shinichi found himself becoming more and more tired in Beika and after a quick dinner he would go to sleep. He found himself waking up early in Reika and it became normal for him so he spent more time getting ready. Ran kept worrying about him in Beika while Kaito teasingly would call him Sleeping Beauty of all things every day. He still couldn't figure out why he felt so tired and why he was starting to go to bed earlier and earlier in Beika. On occasion Shinichi would skip dinner in order to get to sleep earlier or wake up later and almost got a few tardies at school. Some weekends he spent asleep nearly the whole time and found it didn't help.

Shinichi was in class waiting for the bell to ring on the verge of dozing off when Ran poked his side. Glancing back at her he could see how concerned she was. He shook his head slowly silently telling her not to worry about it, but she couldn't help it. As soon as classes were done she was on his case. "Ever since you fainted in the hallway you've been exhausted," Ran said crossing her arms worriedly.

"Ran that was two weeks ago," Shinichi pointed out.

"So? You've been tired and I can tell that you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately," Ran told him. "Is anything bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me," Shinichi told her truthfully. "I just can't seem to get to sleep I guess…" He could sleep but he just didn't seem to be getting enough and even after staying up for so long thinking that sleeping to much was making him tired he realized that wasn't it. It didn't surprise him much when he looked at Ran a second later and flowers were in her hair, and he was wearing a tiara and pink dress. "Kaito…" he said annoyed.

"Hi Sleeping Beauty! Ran!" Kaito greeted pleasantly. Shinichi hit him upside the head and glared at Kaito when he rubbed his head. Ever since he had fainted in the hallway Kaito had been calling him sleeping beauty and annoying him. At lunch if he turned around he'd see Kaito there saying, _'What happens if you faint again, princess?'_

"Good afternoon," Ran greeted back politely. Over dramatically Kaito leaned on her like he was scared.

"Shinichi just hit me! You saw that right?" he exclaimed. Ran giggled which caused Kaito to grin.

"Aw is Shinichi being mean to you?" Ran said playing along. Kaito nodded his head over dramatically. Both burst out into giggles as Shinichi rolled his eyes. Sonoko told him he should be concerned that Kaito was taking his wife from him, which he then told her they weren't even dating and she could date whoever she wished.

"If you two are going to tease me then I'm leaving," Shinichi said walking away.

"Aw don't go~" Kaito whined. Shinichi waved at them as he walked away.

"Besides as Ran puts it I should get some sleep," Shinichi said yawning a little. Ran began to worry again and was about to say something but Shinichi interrupted her, "I told you I'm fine but I might as well take a quick nap before and rest a bit before tomorrow."

"So we're still up for the Tropical Island?" Kaito inquired cheerfully.

"You can expect me to be there," Shinichi promised. "I'll be fine tomorrow, okay? See you later then." He walked home noticing his vision was blurring but he dismissed it knowing he was tired and sleep would do him some good. Instead of making himself some dinner he went into his room and fell onto his bed not even bothering with his clothes and fell into a deep sleep. Waking up in Reika he stretched his muscles as he got ready for the day. It didn't take him long before he was up and he was ready for school even though he didn't have to rush anymore since he woke up early. Waiting for the guys at the gate, which had become usual for him, Shinichi stared at the snow that fell. This time he was more aware so when Kaito came toward him he said, "Don't even think about throwing a snowball at me."

"Aw you're no fun~" Kaito whined draping himself over Shinichi theatrically. Lightly Shinichi shoved him off.

"Do you want to get sent to the office again?" Shinichi inquired. "I'm sure they just _loved_ how you made the walls explode with colors and let a whole bunch of squirrels all over the office."

"But they wanted to give me detention for having fun!" Kaito replied mock offended.

"You made a snowman of the teacher with a 'victory' sign over him," Shinichi pointed out. "Of course they'd want to give you a detention." Kaito pouted.

"So? He disrupted my fun," Kaito said childishly.

"Why they don't expel you I'll never know," Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"I'm a good student!" Kaito replied grinning.

"Suuuure you are," Shinichi said rolling his eyes. It wasn't long before Heiji and Hakuba arrived together chatting.

"Are the plans still up to hit the mall tomorrow?" Heiji asked when he noticed Shinichi and Kaito.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Kaito replied.

"Just making sure," Heiji replied. "My mom's having another one of her parties and doesn't want me to interrupt it."

"Do you need a place to stay again?" Shinichi inquired.

"That would be helpful…." Heiji told him.

"My dad won't let you stay again for awhile," Hakuba replied. "He was kind of upset with the way you messed up our house, and ate most of our refrigerator."

"It's not _my_ fault I accidentally tripped and landed on the priceless vase," Hakuba replied. "Besides you said 'take what you want' to me so I figured it'd be okay to eat when I got hungry." Hakuba glared lightly at Heiji since he did have a point.

"You can stay at my place if you want," Shinichi offered.

"THANK YOU!" Heiji said clasping Shinichi's hand.

"No problem really…" Shinichi told him releasing his hands. Kaito leaned his head on Shinichi's shoulder and looked like he was pondering something.

"How about we have a sleepover tomorrow at your house then?" Kaito asked. "I could totally bring some popcorn, and soda. We could make it like a mini party since Christmas is coming up…" Shinichi shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay," Shinichi said shrugging. "My parents won't mind…" He trailed off because his friends knew that his parents were always gone and didn't mind at all when he had friends over. They actually usually encouraged it as much as possible since before he had few to no friends. "But before we plan tomorrow shouldn't we finish today?"

"We should probably get to class before the bell rings," Hakuba mused. Kaito shrugged not caring since school just was so boring even though he played pranks all the time, while Shinichi nodded his head in agreement. Heading toward the school they made it to their seats before the warning bell rang so they sat and chatted as usual. Kaito as soon as everyone was seated switched all the uniforms so the girls wore the guys' uniform and the guys wore the girls'. Heiji would have laughed if his hadn't also been switched. Hakuba looked like he was about to kill Kaito after that and Kaito had to escape out the window…the second floor window. Everyone stared out the window as feathers exploded in the air and they looked for his body thinking he had injured himself; however when he cleared his throat behind them they were shocked. A few kids kept looking back and forth between the ground and him before they asked, "Wha-? How? You just…"

"Magic my dear classmates. Magic," Kaito told them grinning brilliantly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Heiji said shaking his fist at him. Kaito snapped his fingers again and everyone was in the right uniforms again. Looking as innocent as possible (which none of them bought) Kaito then grinned.

"For what?" he asked cheerfully. Heiji let out a frustrated growl but sat down in his seat annoyed. Shinichi allowed himself to chuckle at him before he stopped when he noticed Kaito was looking pleased with himself. Rolling his eyes Shinichi used his head to tell Kaito to sit down. Waltzing down the row Kaito sat in his seat with his feet on the desk leaning back nearly touching the desk behind his.

"Show off," Shinichi muttered aloud so Kaito could hear.

"You know it~" Kaito agreed happily. Mostly it was a normal day after that huge stunt with only the normal few pranks being pulled, and Kaito evading getting a detention by distracting everyone. All in all it was a normal day with Shinichi hanging out with them after school as they planned the sleepover. Hakuba decided he would come since he had nothing better to do and _'you idiots amuse me' _he replied, causing Heiji to hit him and Kaito to prank him. Kaito would bring the pop and all the popcorn, Heiji was going to bring some movies and pretzels, and Hakuba said he'd bring a few games and other snacks. Shinichi told them he'd buy something they could make for dinner and the following day's breakfast. All of them were looking forward to it and Shinichi was more than glad to hang out with them. Parting ways when it got dark out Shinichi went home and prepared for bed.

Setting his head on his pillow Shinichi yawned before falling asleep, preparing himself mentally for his day with Ran and Kaito. Opening his eyes he found himself in his pajamas. Thinking back on it he wondered if he had changed his pajamas since he was sure that he had slept in his school uniform. Shrugging off the thought he figured he could think of that after he was fully awake. Grabbing some random clothes he headed to the bathroom and began to take a shower. As the warm water hit his body he realized he felt more awake than he had before in Beika and though he needed the sleep and that he would be fine. Shampooing his hair he worked it in a latter before rinsing it out completely.

Stepping out of the steam he dried off and nearly shivered as he felt colder already missing the cold water. Pulling up his jeans Shinichi looked at his shirt and noticed it was a blue button up shirt. Vaguely he wondered when he got the shirt but didn't really care as he went downstairs to make himself a nice cup of delicious coffee. Tapping his fingers impatiently he waited until the coffee was done and he had his first sip before he hunted for his breakfast. Staring into the doorway of the refrigerator Shinichi froze completely. Inside the doorway was the bacon, eggs, and milk he had gotten at the store yesterday. In Reika. Checking his phone he realized he didn't have Ran's number and only the few contacts that he had in Reika on his phone. Going over to check the calendar he looked at it and noticed it was the right day and that he hadn't skipped a day or stayed up all night. He puzzled over it when his phone. Flipping it open he answered, "Yes?"

"So what time do you think we should all start coming over for the sleepover?" Kaito's voice inquired.

"Any time is fine by me," Shinichi replied. "Just call me when you guys are coming over and about the time when you'll arrive."

"Will do!" Kaito replied. "See you later Shin-chan~" Shinichi flipped his phone closed and collapsed into the chair nearby. _'How could this happen? What's happening with my body in Beika? What could be wrong?' _Shinichi thought and his mind kept racing with new questions. Shaking his head Shinichi headed out his door only bothering to get a scarf and hat in his absentmindedness. Inhaling the fresh crisp winter air Shinichi headed toward the store nearby. Yesterday he had gotten breakfast and dinner for the sleepover but he wanted to get a few other things. Heading into the store he picked up two extra blankets, some marshmallows, and a few other things that looked interesting. It was a short walk back home and as soon as he set down his groceries he heard his cell phone go off.

"Yes?" Shinichi answered as he flipped his phone open.

"We're on our way over right now!" Kaito told him.

"When should I expect you?" Shinichi asked.

"How about now?" Kaito asked. Shinichi blinked as he heard his doorbell ring. Heading to the front door he was slightly surprised to see Kaito, Heiji, and Hakuba standing there with their duffel bags. Closing his phone he placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks for giving me so much warning about your arrival," Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"We called didn't we?" Kaito replied grinning.

"Only a few seconds before you reached the door," Shinichi pointed out.

"Does it really matter?" Kaito inquired. Shinichi sighed.

"I guess not…just come in."

_~time skip~_

Ran was getting annoyed as she rang Shinichi's doorbell. He had promised her he'd be up and ready for when Kaito and her would come over at ten. She was starting to get seriously pissed and would have broken down the door if Kaito hadn't put his hand on her shoulder. "Leave it to me Ran," he told her. Nodding her head she watched as he took a hair pin and stuck it in the keyhole jiggling the door handle until it opened.

"How did you know that would work?" Ran asked amazed.

"I didn't…" Kaito replied. "But hey at least his doors not broken!" Stepping into the house they searched the whole first floor before proceeding to the second when they didn't find him.

"He's probably still asleep in his bedroom," Ran muttered crossing her arms. Knocking on Shinichi's bedroom door they waited to see if they would get a response. When they received none, they walked in to see Shinichi sleeping on his bed still in his school clothes. "Hmphf making us worry like that," Ran muttered walking up to him and shaking him gently. Not even a groan was admitted.

"Maybe he's more tired than he let on?" Kaito suggested coming over and checking Shinichi also.

"Are you sure…?" Ran asked. "Usually he would have let out a groan if he was tired, or opened his eyes." Kaito assured her that everything would be fine. Giving him a closer look he became bothered also when Shinichi didn't respond at all.

"Ran don't panic," Kaito told her. "But I think something's wrong with Shinichi…" Ran's eyes went wide.

"But you side he was fine…" Ran mumbled.

"Well I thought he was, but maybe we should call the hospital and get some medical help," Kaito told her. Ran was starting to panic but Kaito held up a hand. "They can tell us what's wrong with him and help him become well, okay? Can you make a call?" Ran nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone relaying the details to the 911 operator who told her that she'd connect her to a medic. The waiting even though it was brief caused Ran to worry and want to pace. Retelling what she had told the operator the medic told her they'd be there in a few minutes and hung up. Closing her phone Ran began to worry. "Don't worry it'll be alright," Kaito assured her. Ran wanted to tell him that they couldn't' be sure and that last time he had said that he had then said they should make the call, but didn't.

"I'm just so worried about Shinichi…" she told him.

"Like I said it'll be alright. The medics will be here soon and they can check him out and make sure he's okay," Kaito told her. She nodded her head and waited for the medics to arrive. It was ten minutes later before they showed up and took Shinichi to the hospital saying that since they weren't family they couldn't ride in the ambulance and would have to get there some other way. Borrowing Agasa's bike from next door both Kaito and Ran raced to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Shinichi had been hooked up to a few machines and the doctor was examining him. They had to wait in the waiting room restlessly until the doctor finally came out. "So how is he?" The doctor rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know how you'll take this…" the doctor told them.

"Is Shinichi alright?" Ran asked worriedly.

"Well…your friend Shinichi is found to be in a coma," the doctor replied. Kaito and Ran stared at him in shock for what seemed like hours.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**Sorry I left an evil cliffy! But I want you to read the next chapter so…Well R&R!**


	11. A Dream or Not?

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

"What do you mean he's in a coma?" Kaito asked trying to suppress the anger he felt.

"His normal body functions like breathing are working but he's in a state of unawareness," the doctor replied. "We don't know what the cause of his coma is but he doesn't appear to have any head injuries, or underlying illnesses that we know of. In fact if it wasn't for the charts showing his brain activity then I wouldn't believe he was in a coma. He's healthy as far as I can tell." Ran and Kaito sunk into the waiting room chairs.

"Will he be okay?" Ran asked worriedly.

"That we cannot determine because we don't know the cause to his coma," the doctor told her. "We will prevent infections and maintain his physical state until he wakes up but we can't determine when that will be if at all." Ran became even more worried after the doctor spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ran inquired. The doctor sighed.

"Some people believe that talking to the patient will wake them up, but I don't believe that. However anything is always worth a try," the doctor told them. A beeper went off and the doctor looked solemn. "Anyways you'll have to contact me later I need to get back to work, or even ask the nurses for more information."

"Thank you for helping us," Ran mumbled politely. Even though she was worried she was still polite. Kaito however didn't look as bright and cheery as usual and actually looked sad about this. Ran turned to Kaito and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine…" Kaito told her giving her a small smile. Nodding her head she went back to being silent and waiting to be allowed to see Shinichi. Both were glad and anxious when a nurse came up and asked if they were there for Kudo, Shinichi and that if they were they could visit him. They gladly went into Shinichi's room and saw what the doctor was talking about. It appeared as though Shinichi was just asleep but they knew he was in a coma and wondered how it happened. Kaito decided to sit in a chair nearby as Ran sat on the edge of the bed. Neither could take their eyes off of Shinichi and both were worried about him…

_~time skip~_

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Shinichi asked as he moved aside to let them in.

"That'd be great!" Heiji remarked. "What do you have?"

"There is some soda, tea, hot chocolate, coffee, apple juice, and grape juice," Shinichi listed off.

"Can I have a soda?" Heiji asked. Shinichi shrugged.

"Sure. What about you guys? Do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea would be nice. Could you add a teaspoon of honey?" Hakuba told him. Shinichi nodded.

"Hot chocolate all the way!" Kaito told him. "If possible could you add-"

"Whip cream, and chocolate sprinkles," Shinichi finished. Kaito nodded his head. "Coming up. Make yourselves comfortable in the living room."

"I'll come with you to the kitchen since I have the popcorn and soda like I promised plus I'm carrying Hakuba's bags…just because I put sparkles all over him…" Kaito told him mumbling the last part.

"Don't forget how you dyed his grass red, painted his house green, and made his roof look like a mirror…" Heiji commented.

"Wait isn't there snow covering his yard?" Shinichi asked.

"He cleared it and put it inside the house," Heiji replied.

"My parents were pissed when they woke up to find snow in our bathroom," Hakuba grumbled. Kaito gave him his innocent look but Hakuba just rolled his eyes. "Don't try to look innocent. We already knew it was you. It was a major give away since you're the only one who could have done it." Kaito started pouting.

"Come on Kaito you can help me in the kitchen with the refreshments," Shinichi told him so Hakuba wouldn't kill Kaito like he looked like he might do. He didn't want to arrest Hakuba for murder or clean the blood out of the floor.

"Sure Shin-chan!" Kaito said happily throwing an arm over Shinichi's shoulders and leading him toward the kitchen. "Whatever you say!" Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito's exited attitude but wore a fond smile as he was led to his kitchen. They set the popcorn and snacks on the counter and the soda in the refrigerator to get cold. Shinichi got the hot chocolate ready since Kaito insisted he made _'the best hot chocolate in the universe'_ and Kaito made Hakuba's tea. As he made the hot chocolate Shinichi made sure Kaito didn't do anything to Hakuba's tea and was relieved when he didn't.

"We better take these to the living room then," Shinichi said as soon as he was done with Kaito's drink.

"Alright!" Kaito replied as cheerful as always. Arriving at the living room they found Kaito laughing and Hakuba looking embarrassed.

"What happened while we were gone?" Shinichi inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing much," Heiji replied. "Just that Hakuba tripped over your couch and landed face first on the ground…" Heiji was smirking as he said that and Kaito burst out laughing. Shinichi couldn't hide his small chuckles well either as Hakuba turned red.

"Seriously?" Kaito asked grinning.

"Yup!" Heiji replied. Both were laughing as Hakuba glared at them. Shinichi handed Hakuba his tea.

"Here maybe this will calm you down," Shinichi told him. "I don't want a murder in my house…"

"I wouldn't kill them," Hakuba said calmly. "I'd torture them." Heiji and Kaito stopped chuckling and stared at each other before jumping behind the couch for cover.

"You'll never take us alive!" they shouted. Hakuba rolled his eyes at their childishness while Shinichi shook his head suppressing a chuckle.

"So I guess you don't want your drinks?" Shinichi said grinning holding up the drinks he held hostage.

"Or play the games I brought?" Hakuba said also grinning as he held up the games.

"No fair!" Kaito shouted pointing at them.

"Remember all's fair in war," Shinichi pointed out. Kaito pouted and slowly Kaito and Heiji came out from behind the couch. Sitting down in front of the TV they looked expectantly at Hakuba and Shinichi.

"Well are you going to give us our prize?" Kaito inquired.

"You said that we could play the video games if we came out from behind the couch!" Heiji told him.

"And you would give us back out drinks," Kaito continued. He held his hand out waiting for his drink of hot chocolate. Hakuba and Shinichi looked at each other.

"Should we?" they asked.

"Hey you said you would!" Heiji told them and Kaito nodded vigorously.

"No, we just said we had them," Shinichi pointed out. Kaito pouted again causing Shinichi to roll his eyes. "Here take them," he said holding out their drinks. Kaito gladly grabbed his hot chocolate and began to drink it immediately. Heiji opened his soda and began to chug it much to Hakuba and Shinichi's amusement. Looking through the games he held Hakuba decided which one they should play and popped it into Shinichi's game system. Tapping the two idiots on the shoulder Hakuba pointed at the screen. Heiji and Kaito became excited as they noticed it was one of their favorite games and began to drink their drinks quickly. "You do realize you can always set it to the side and drink while you play, right?" Shinichi inquired looking at them.

"But we need the energy it provides now so we can play!" Kaito told him.

"Yeah I need the energy so I can kick his ass!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Please, I'm the one who'll kick _your_ ass!" Kaito told him.

"Bring it!" Heiji shouted. Hakuba rolled his eyes and sat in the nearest chair picking up one of Shinichi's Sherlock Holmes books. Shinichi had expected this since despite Hakuba having a lot of video games they were mostly gifts and he preferred to read saying _'I don't want to dull my mind'._ Watching his friends Shinichi couldn't help but smile at their antics, but still felt concerned. He was confused and wondered if he had just slept the entire day in Beika away and decided to apologize to Ran and Kaito when he woke up. The only thing that brought him out of his thoughts was when Kaito jumped out shouting.

"Ha! I totally owned you!" he declared.

"You had to of cheated!" Heiji accused.

"Children please," Shinichi said in his best parental voice. "Don't fight or you'll get the games taken away." Hakuba was chuckling and Heiji and Kaito played along.

"We'll be good~" They chorused. All of them broke out grinning before laughing.

"Who wants popcorn?" Shinichi asked getting up from his seat.

"I want some!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Me too!" Heiji chimed in.

"That would be nice," Hakuba told him. Shinichi nodded and headed toward the kitchen. One by one he made the bags of popcorn for each of them. Taking them to the living room he blinked at the scene played out before him. Kaito was on the ground with Heiji on top embarrassed and Hakuba looked exhausted.

"Do I even want to know what went on in the five minutes that I was gone?" Shinichi asked staring at them.

"Probably not," Hakuba told him.

"Yeah I figured," Shinichi muttered. "Anyways here's your popcorn." Heiji and Kaito jumped up and grabbed their bags while Hakuba gracefully got up and took his bag. After awhile of eating popcorn Heiji and Kaito started to throw popcorn at each other and it ended up turning into a popcorn war as they battled it out. Calmly Shinichi and Hakuba watched as Heiji got angry at Kaito's taunting. It amused them until they ran into the kitchen, which made Shinichi bolt after them. In the kitchen both of them were already raiding the refrigerator for ammunition. Hakuba was calmly walking behind him. Kaito and Heiji grabbed the whip cream Shinichi had bought for the pumpkin pie he had got and they started to shake them. "You idiots I bought that for the pie!" Shinichi told them. Both ignored him and began squirting each other with the whip cream. Shinichi sighed as he leaned his head into his hand.

Kaito and Heiji grinned at each other before turning toward Shinichi who had his eyes closed in annoyance. Shaking their cans some more they sprayed him with the whip cream. Shinichi's eyes flew open as he felt the whip cream go down his shirt. "You idiots!" Shinichi shouted mock angrily. He had expected that this might happen when he bought the whip cream. "Greaaaat now we have to take a shower and clean up," Shinichi muttered.

"Personally I think he needs a cherry and some chocolate syrup," Kaito mused.

"You mean like a Sunday?" Heiji inquired.

"Yeah!" Kaito cheered snapping hi s fingers causing Shinichi to be covered in the toppings they mentioned.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you two," Shinichi muttered. Hakuba was laughing in the doorway at him so Shinichi grabbed the whip cream out of Heiji's hand, and sprayed Hakuba with whip cream. Now Hakuba was covered and glaring at him. "You were the one who laughed at me," Shinichi reminded him grinning as he sprayed some more.

"Great now _I_ need another shower," Hakuba muttered.

"Like you wouldn't have taken a shower anyways," Kaito said rolling his eyes.

"That's not the point," Hakuba told him.

"Riiiiight," Kaito sang.

"You know I only have three bathrooms with showers right?" Shinichi told them.

"So one of us can wait to get a shower," Heiji told him.

"Yeah good idea. Now which one of us?" Shinichi inquired raising his eyebrow.

"Kaito cause he started it!" Heiji decided.

"No way, you started it!" Kaito accused. "So you should be the one to wait."

"Why don't Kaito and Heiji share a shower since they were the ones to start this whole mess," Hakuba suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Shinichi agreed.

"Aw come on Shinichi," Kaito complained. "At least let me take a shower with you than _him_. Do you want your bathroom to be ruined?"

"I'm not sharing a bathroom with him either!" Heiji protested also.

"Fine," Shinichi sighed. "I'll just wait while you guys take showers." Heiji and Hakuba shrugged and went upstairs where two of the showers were and Kaito pouted.

"Come on don't you want to get clean?" Kaito inquired.

"It's fine really," Shinichi told him.

"If you say so," Kaito said shrugging before going to the bathroom two doors down. Grabbing a wash cloth Shinichi wiped the whip cream off of his face and neck. He then went upstairs and grabbed a pair of clean pants and shirt for when one of the showers was available. Kaito was the first one out only having rinsed off and only in a towel.

"You should have probably grabbed you clothes before going into the bathroom," Shinichi pointed out. Kaito shrugged.

"Oh well. I mean I don't mind walking around like this," Kaito finished grinning. Shinichi rolled his eyes and made his way into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him so no one could bother him Shinichi took a shower getting off all of the whip cream. When he went to grab the soap he blushed and crushed the note that was on it. Kaito had left a note saying, "Remember~ I used the soap _all_ over ^_~" Deciding he could get a real shower later Shinichi stormed out of the hot shower and began furiously drying himself off. Throwing on his clothes he stormed out of the bathroom with the note in hand.

"Kaito!" Shinichi shouted with a blush on his face.

"Hey Shin-chan! You got out quicker than I expected," Kaito said nonchalantly.

"You idiot," Shinichi said hitting him upside the head.

"What did I do?" Kaito whined. Shinichi held up the note raising an eyebrow. "Oh that." Kaito said. "Geez I was only teasing you…" Shinichi sighed.

"Your impossible," Shinichi told him placing a hand on his temples. Hakuba and Heiji joined them awhile later.

"Did you guys seriously share a shower?" Heiji asked as he continued to dry his hair.

"No," Shinichi answered. "Kaito just annoyed me so I didn't fully wash up. At the very least I got the whip cream off though."

"True," Hakuba said. Shinichi looked at the time and noticed it was getting somewhat late.

"I'm going to go start dinner," Shinichi told them as he left for the kitchen.

"Cool! What are we having?" Heiji asked.

"Digiorno rising crust pepperoni pizza," Shinichi replied. "I figured you'd all like pizza so I wouldn't have to worry and it's easier to make."

"That works with me," Kaito agreed. Shinichi popped in the pizzas setting the timer for twenty-six minutes and relaxed in the living room. He played one round of video games with Kaito and Heiji before their bickering got the better of him and he decided to talk to Hakuba. During the middle of his conversation with Hakuba he heard the timer go off so he excused himself and took the pizzas out. He set them on top of the stove to cool and went back into the living room.

"Pizza's done," he told them. As he expected Kaito and Heiji jumped up and raced to the kitchen to get it while Hakuba strode toward the kitchen. Grabbing a plate he was surprised there was any left when he stared at Heiji's and Kaito's plates. Taking a bite of pizza he nearly choked on it with laughter when Kaito snapped his fingers and Heiji was wearing a dress. When they were done Kaito challenged them all to a round of Karaoke which Shinichi hated since singing was never his strong suit. He ended up losing the challenge with Kaito and Heiji laughing at him and Hakuba trying not to.

They played like this late into the night or should I say morning? By the time they went to sleep it was past three in the morning and most of them had passed out. In the morning Shinichi and Hakuba were the first to rise since they had gone to bed slightly earlier and were early birds in the first place. Hakuba helped him to make bacon and omelets with some cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Shinichi almost laughed because when they were done Kaito and Heiji had stumbled in because the smell of food had woken them up. They had fun playing a few different other things and joking around after breakfast. When they had to go Shinichi was sad but he knew he'd be seeing them at school soon. "We'll come visit again soon," Kaito promised him.

"Next time you do your cleaning up," Shinichi told them after they left.

"Whatever you say!" Heiji called out. Shinichi smile slowly faded as they walked out of sight. Once they were completely out of sight he walked into his house and began cleaning up the mess they had all left. He wished the slumber party had lasted longer, but he was worried since he had woken up in Reika again.

_~time skip~_

The slumber party had been a week ago and Shinichi was beginning to wonder if Beika was just a continuous dream that he had, had that ended since he finally had friends. He had started to think this until he went to sleep one night and swore he heard Kaito's voice say, "Please Shinichi wake up. It's been a week and Ran and I are getting worried…." Shinichi was startled awake after that. _'Is Beika a dream, or not?'_ he wondered combing his hair back with his hand.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**I know it's been long and this chap isn't better than the last…By the way I have a poll up about the ending! Please vote and R&R! Hope you like it!**


	12. Observations and Information

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

After school Shinichi parted from his friends telling them he had something to do quickly and that they should hang out without him. They nodded their heads okay and waved goodbye heading their own way. Shinichi smiled and made his way toward the book store which he hoped would have the answers to a few of the questions he had. Once inside he headed toward the mystery and fantasy section looking for books about magic. It wasn't exactly magic that he was looking for but he knew there had to be something about why he was stuck in Reika. After the dream of Kaito talking to him he was sure that Beika wasn't just something he made up especially since it happened more than once. Noticing a few books about souls he figured they might be helpful in his research. He grabbed a few other books that seemed like they would be helpful adding them to his stack. Going to the check out he set them all down and paid for them.

Once they were paid for he walked into an almost blizzard like setting as he headed home with the bags. Shinichi started to curse as the wind picked up even more and snow blew in his face causing him to close one eye as he trudged forward. Eventually it got worse so he stopped by a nearby coffee shop to avoid the snow for awhile and warm up. Pulling down his scarf he breathed in the warm air scented with espresso. Going over to the counter he waited in a short line before ordering a black coffee with a side of strawberry shortcake. Shinichi found a nice table in the corner near the fireplace they had set up. He shifted until he was comfortable and took a sip of his coffee sighing in contentment. To him nothing was better than a steaming hot coffee in the morning, or on a cold day. Shinichi closed his eyes as he took in the aroma of the coffee and enjoyed the flavor. It surprised him however when he opened his eyes to see a pair of hands blocking his sight. "Hi Kaito what are you doing?" Shinichi greeted.

"Aw you're no fun, you guessed it correct," Kaito said with a pout.

"Yeah well I don't know anyone else who'd do that and I highly doubt a stranger would suddenly do that," Shinichi replied.

"You never know! Some random person might come up behind you and do that," Kaito told him with his hands on his hips. Shinichi chuckled a little as Kaito used hand gestures while he talked explaining who would actually cover someone's eyes. "So what are you doing here?" Kaito inquired bringing Shinichi out of his thoughts. "Didn't you say you had to do something?"

"I only needed to get some books," Shinichi replied. "Besides I said it was just a quick errand."

"Can I see? What kind of books did you get?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Why?" Shinichi inquired. "It's just some books that I got at the book store down the street, nothing really important."

"So~?" Kaito questioned. "I'm just curious is all."

"You're always just 'curious'," Shinichi muttered. Kaito ignored him as he dug through the bags. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't know you were into 'magic' books," Kaito commented.

"I'm not," Shinichi told him.

"Then why do you have them?" Kaito inquired.

"Someone else is interested in it so I thought I'd look up some things for them," Shinichi replied somewhat truthfully. His body in Beika would probably be interested in the things he picked up, and he was going to look up some things.

"Who?" Kaito inquired.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Shinichi said as he took a sip of coffee.

"That means you're hiding something!" Kaito told him. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"I am not…"

"You so are," Kaito told him.

"Whatever," Shinichi told him rolling his eyes. "Can I have the books back now?"

"Sure," Kaito shrugged handing it over.

"I thought you were hanging out with Heiji and Hakuba," Shinichi commented.

"Oh I was until Heiji got a phone call saying he had to get home and Hakuba got mad at me for pranking him…" Kaito told him. "Geez a little glue never hurt anyone…"

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Kaito told him.

"Thought so…" Shinichi muttered. "What are the chances he'll still be fuming tomorrow about it?"

"High."

"Great," Shinichi sighed. "So I'm going to have to listen to him rant…"

"Oh come on," Kaito told him. "It's not my fault!" Shinichi looked at him in disbelief. "He was the one who told me to stop using magic around every person I see and getting in trouble! All I did was tell him 'so you don't want me picking on other people?' and he nodded his head so I pranked him!" Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"You will never change."

"I hope not it'd be creepy if I did," Kaito replied. "Besides someone has to cheer you up when you get depressed!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I wasn't depressed?" Shinichi told him indignantly.

"Sure you weren't," Kaito replied.

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope!" Groaning Shinichi took a sip of his coffee to calm his nerves. Ever since he had met Kaito he had teased him about being 'depressed' and wouldn't seem to let it go. Checking his watch Shinichi sighed.

"I have to go," Shinichi told him.

"Why~?" Kaito whined.

"Because I have to make some phone calls and I had finished my coffee a long time ago," Shinichi replied. "Plus I was hoping to read those books tonight and tell the person what I find…"

"Oh okay," Kaito replied. "Good luck with your magic books!"

"How many times do I have to say they aren't mine?" Shinichi asked near snapped.

"I don't think I'll ever think it's not yours," Kaito replied grinning.

"Whatever…See you later," Shinichi told him.

"Bye Shin-chan!" Shinichi waved before leaving through the door. He wanted to get home quickly so he could read to see what he could find out about his predicament. Shinichi hadn't expected to see Kaito but it wasn't unwelcome since Kaito usually cheered him up…not like he was depressed but he did feel happier around the magician. Gripping the books tighter he made his way through the snow wishing he was home so he could warm up.

It was a relief when he arrived home and immediately stripped out of his winter gear. Rubbing his hands together he tried to warm himself up. Going into the living room he grabbed some logs and placed them in the fire place and lit a match creating a nice small fire. Smiling to himself Shinichi made his way to the kitchen and got out a can of chicken noodle soup too lazy to cook anything. Pulling out a bowl he poured the chicken noodle soup in it and set it in the microwave setting it for a few minutes. Leaning on the counter he looked at his books and wondered which one he should read first. He had gotten at least six books that he thought might help him. When the microwave beeped Shinichi got out some oven mitts and used them to take out his soup so he wouldn't burn his hands. It had happened before and it hurt a _lot_. Carrying his soup to the living room he set it on the coffee table on one of the oven pads and then retrieved his books.

Shifting through the names he decided _'All About Souls' _might help the most. Opening the book he skimmed the table of contents until one chapter talked about moving souls. Shinichi decided that would be his best bet so he flipped to that page. As he read the book he was glad he had gotten the books since it had answers to a lot of what he was wondering about.

_'Souls are generally contained within one living creature, but there have been instances where your soul can move to a different world, time, or place. Generally this happens after the body has decayed __for a short period of time or after you die. There isn't any record of a living creature being alive and soulless.'_ Shinichi found this interesting but also very worrying. Since his soul had to transfer between two bodies he wondered how that was possible if no living being had been alive and soulless. A few pages along he had another answer. _'In rare cases do souls transfer from being to being but it is possible. There are a few people who say their souls transferred and while the soul transferred they would be in a comatose like state.'_ Shinichi nodded his head in understanding after reading that. He knew that he was generally asleep in one world and awake in the other so that made sense but what worried him was how his body was alive… _'The people who say their souls transferred to another their souls left part of itself behind so as to not allow the body to die, and leave it somewhere to go back to.' _It was starting to make sense now.

Shinichi was glad he picked up this book and forgot about his soup which had cooled considerably while he was reading. It wasn't that late and when he realized he had left his soup sitting he put his book down and began to eat it even though it needed some reheating. While he ate he began thinking about what he had read. '_Okay so part of my soul makes a connection with my body in Beika…but for some reason I'm most likely in a coma. I must be in a hospital from what I can tell from my 'dreams'…Hopefully there's a solution,' _Shinichi thought. Finishing off his soup quickly Shinichi dived into a few of the other books he had most with similar information to the first book.

One book differed however on the peoples' accounts of soul transferring that Shinichi found interesting. _'Transferring your soul multiple times can put a strain on your soul and it's best to lose the connection early before you fall into a coma which after awhile can lead to death of the second host if not taken care of.' _Shinichi blinked as he read that and absently bit his bottom lip. "If this is true…my body in Beika could die," he muttered to himself. Reading on he felt somewhat relieved when the book said, _'If you stabilize your soul you should be able to wake up in the other host but that connection won't last forever. Usually the connection will last less than a month or two. It is still advised to split the connection before it affects both hosts and before the second connection is lost.'_

_~time skip~_

Kaito was once again by Ran's side talking to Shinichi about how much of an idiot he was when the doctor came up to him. "Is there anything I can help with?" Kaito inquired when the doctor tapped his shoulder.

"Actually yes," the doctor replied. "We've been taking brain scans every so often in the day to see if there are any changes and we found something interesting."

"What?"

"During the day time his mind is slightly more active, but not enough to wake up," the doctor told him. "When you and Miss. Mouri come his brain scans show even more activity like he's about to wake up before lowering to its normal state."

"So your saying us talking to him actually is helping?" Kaito asked.

"I think his body is responding but whether or not it's because you two are coming and talking to him I cannot say," the doctor replied. "However I would advise you two to come more often if possible since it does seem to help." Kaito blinked at this information in a slightly better mood.

"Thanks…"

"I'm just telling you my observations no need to thank me." Kaito nodded and began to talk to Shinichi once the doctor had left.

"Please Shinichi wake up…Ran and I are worried…"

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not….I hoped this explained a few things ^^ And as far as I know there isn't a book about souls like that. Most of that is made up. Please R&R!**


	13. Decisions, Snow Days, and Fun

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KatioxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

Shinichi set down the books and sighed. He didn't want to choose between the two worlds since he was attached to both but he didn't want to die in either world. Both worlds held something the other hadn't and he just couldn't choose. _'First I should get back to Beika and figure out some things…' _Shinichi thought as he leaned back on the couch. Reading the book he figured he might as well try to strengthen his soul so it could travel back, but from what he gathered from his dreams then his soul was healing. Deciding he would figure out what to do tomorrow Shinichi got up from the couch and went upstairs to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed.

As soon as he set his head down and closed his eyes there was darkness that greeted him. Kaito's voice could be heard next to him and although he sounded worried Shinichi could make out a hint of relief. _'The doctors say your condition is improving…'_ Kaito told him. _'According to them you could wake up at any time…I hope so. Ran is worried as all hell still and furious that you wouldn't tell her something was wrong.' _Shinichi snorted mentally, like he chose to be like this. He did however raise an eyebrow mentally. Was he getting better? That was good and all but it was hard for him to tell like this. _'Hopefully you'll be able to fully recover…' _Shinichi wanted to nod his head at that but he knew his body wasn't moving. He wished he could move and just tell everyone worrying in Beika that he would be fine and would wake up soon that he had heard them. Kaito gasped next to him and picked up his right hand. Shinichi was slightly confused.

_'Shinichi? Can you actually hear me?' _Shinichi wanted to snort and say, "Yes you idiot" but all he could do was twitch his hand. Wait? Shinichi mentally blinked and twitched his hand. He felt a flood of relief at that. At least he knew now he was getting better. Once he was awoken up in the morning in Reika to find Heiji and Kaito standing over him though he was disappointed and a little freaked out. "How did you guys get in here?" Shinichi asked annoyed.

"The front door," Kaito replied cheerfully.

"I know for certain I locked it," Shinichi told him. Heiji rubbed the back of his head.

"Just be glad you don't need a new front door…" Heiji told him.

"Breaking and entering is illegal you know," Shinichi pointed out.

"That's what I told them but they wouldn't listen to me," Hakuba said. Shinichi looked behind Kaito and Heiji to see Hakuba leaning against the doorway.

"When do they ever listen to you?" Shinichi asked rolling his eyes. "Why are you in my room at…" Shinichi looked at the clock and noticed it was eight o'clock. "At eight in the fucking morning." Shinichi glared at Kaito and Heiji. He had never been known to be a morning person especially if he was woken up early for no reason. Especially without a cup of coffee with them. It was a Saturday and he just wanted to go to sleep and hope to try to wake up in Beika. Kaito and Heiji continued to grin at him.

"We are going to the Ice Festival**(1)**! It's in Chiba**(2)**," Kaito told him.

"They'll have ice sculptures, contests, food, drinks…." Heiji listed off excitedly. "And not too far down the road is a Christmas store! It's open every day except on Christmas and Christmas Eve!" Shinichi groaned.

"And you guys couldn't wait to wake me up?"

"Nope! Most of the good things happen around noon to two o'clock and if we want to catch the subway there then we have to go now," Kaito told him.

"Why didn't you bother to tell me all of this yesterday?"

"Oh we just thought about it right before we broke into your house."

"Hakuba please tell me I'm not awake and listening to idiots."

"Sorry can't help you there," Hakuba told him. "They woke me up in a similar fashion." Shinichi's eye twitched.

"Out," he demanded pointing to his door.

"Oh come on it'll be fun~!" Kaito told him.

"I don't care about that right now," Shinichi said bluntly. "If I have to get up and go then get out so I can change."

"Woot!" Heiji cheered. "Great! We're all going now!" Kaito gave him a high five and looked proud of himself. Shinichi sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and pushed Kaito and Heiji out of his room. Slamming the door in their faces. He then turned to his dresser and pulled out what he was going to wear. He decided on a black turtleneck with blue jeans and black boots would be best with the cold weather they were having. When he stepped out of his room Heiji and Kaito were playfully wrestling and screwing around and he noticed they had knocked over a family picture…not that he really minded since the glass was Plexiglas and not easily broken.

"Idiots and Hakuba I'm ready to go," he called. Heiji looked annoyed with being called an idiot and Kaito pouted at him.

"Shin-chan don't be _mean_," he whined.

"You all know I'm not a morning persona and woke me up to randomly saying we're going to Chiba," Shinichi stated bluntly. "Do you honestly expect me to be all happy and cheerful?"

"Why not?" Heiji shrugged. Shinichi sighed.

"Let's just go because otherwise I'd probably maim you guys," Shinichi told them.

"Aye aye captain!" Kaito said mock saluting. Hakuba sighed walking next to Shinichi. Heiji and Kaito led them to the subway station and bought the tickets for all of them getting seats near the middle where it was the most crowded. Kaito stood near Shinichi and Heiji closer to Hakuba as people pushed them and nearly separated them. They figured if they got lost it'd be better in pairs and one of them had a cell phone on them so they wouldn't have to worry about calling one of them and getting a busy signal. Stepping off the subway was just as hard as getting on and Shinichi's eye was twitching. He had no problems with public transport but he hated when they would push you all the time. "Do you see Heiji and Hakuba?" Kaito asked looking around. Shinichi scanned the crowd and didn't see a trace of them.

"No," Shinichi replied. "How about you text them since I doubt you would be able to hear what he was saying with all of this noise."

"Will do!" Kaito said as happily as always. It wasn't long before they got a text back from Heiji saying where they were. "They actually aren't too far from us."

"Really? Where are they at?" Shinichi inquired.

"Near the restaurant down the road," Kaito replied. "Heiji says he'll wait for us."

"How'd they get ahead of us? Last I checked we were closer to the door…" Shinichi commented. "Although we were separated on the subway so they may have been pushed closer…."

"Does it matter now?" Kaito asked. "We know where they at so let's go find them!"

"I guess you're right," Shinichi commented. "For once."

"Hey!" Kaito said pouting. Shinichi grinned.

"Come on let's go," Shinichi told him. Kaito nodded and grabbed Shinichi's hand pulling him in the direction he had mentioned. Shinichi faintly blushed at the contact not used to it. As weird as it sounded he had never really held hands with someone. He nearly ran into Kaito who had been pulling him along when he abruptly stopped in front of the restaurant.

"We're here!" Kaito announced. Shinichi pulled his hand away.

"As I gathered," Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"Aw come on loosen up a little~"

"You're asking for the impossible right now."

"Don't be mean!"

"Let's just go and find them."

"Okay!"

"You are seriously really hyper…"

"Meh so what," Kaito replied shrugging. Heiji and Hakuba each had a cup of hot chocolate when they arrived. "Where's ours?" Kaito asked grinning.

"Sorry you weren't with us to get it," Heiji replied grinning. "Go get it yourself." Shinichi went and grabbed the coffee and hot chocolate for Kaito and himself leaving Kaito with Heiji and Hakuba. He came back to the table quicker than expected and joined in their conversation. They joked for a little while longer until Shinichi coughed slightly.

"You okay?" Kaito inquired worried.

"Fine," Shinichi replied. "But shouldn't we be going to the festival?"

"We should," Hakuba agreed.

"Alright!" Heiji and Kaito cheered and dragged them along. Shinichi chuckled at Hakuba's expression when Heiji dragged him and Kaito grinned with him laughing also. When they reached the main area of the festival Shinichi had to admit it was impressive. There were many people walking up and down the streets with baked goods that could be bought hot at the stands that lined the street. Lights were placed everywhere and Shinichi knew if it was night time that the city would glow with the amount they had. A few places had souvenirs you could buy and there were a couple contests and many game booths.

"What should we do first?" Shinichi asked looking around.

"How about we go do a few games first to warm us up?" Heiji suggested. Shinichi shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, it's decided then," Heiji said grinning. "Games first then we'll check out some of the other things the festival has."

"Okay," Kaito agreed and Hakuba nodded his head in agreement. The first game they played was a throwing game. You had to throw a baseball at a stack of bottles and depending on how many you hit you got a prize. Shinichi laughed along with Hakuba and Kaito when Heiji attempted to but Kaito tripped him up causing him to miss. After they got some cinnamon rolls, freshly baked cookies, and more hot chocolate they went to check out the ice sculptures. Some were just beautiful displaying graceful animals like swans, or scenes like a painting. Heiji and Kaito laughed when they saw a Bud Light sculpture**(3)** and Hakuba and Shinichi just shook their heads at that.

"I can't believe they have that here," Shinichi commented. "Isn't the point of ice sculpture contests supposed to be about art?"

"Their sense of art is just a little different is all," Kaito replied still laughing. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Who's up for ice skating?" Heiji asked.

"That sounds nice," Hakuba told him.

"Why not," Shinichi said shrugging.

"I can't skate," Kaito told them.

"I could teach you…" Shinichi offered. Kaito's eyes lit up as he hugged him nearly knocking them to the ground.

"Thank you!" Kaito exclaimed cheerfully. "So will I get private lessons?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. Shinichi hit him upside the head.

"Weirdo…" Shinichi muttered. Heiji laughed at them and Hakuba rolled his eyes at the exchange. They each rented their own skates and Shinichi had difficulty trying to get Kaito on the ice._ 'If the idiot would just cooperate this would be a lot easier,'_ Shinichi thought annoyed. Eventually with some persuasion Kaito was shakily on the ice trying not to fall flat on his ass. Shinichi skated next to him helping him along and giving him some pointers and tips that seemed to be helping until Kaito tried to pick up speed and fell grabbing Shinichi's arm and pulling him down with him. "Ow…" Shinichi groaned as he rubbed his back. "That wasn't bad for your first time…"

"I was hoping that'd go better," Kaito replied.

"You didn't fall as much as most people would," Shinichi pointed out.

"That's because I have a good teacher!"

"If you say so…" Shinichi mumbled.

"I do," Kaito replied grinning. Shinichi rolled his eyes and showed Kaito how to get up without falling over again. They had fun learning how to skate and Shinichi didn't mind teaching Kaito. About an hour later they were slightly disappointed when they had to leave because some cracked the ice. There was still more of the festival though and they walked around looking in windows of stores. One of the stores had handmade toys which Kaito and Heiji dragged them into. Shinichi liked how they put so much detail into each and every toy and that they were sold at reasonable prices. All of them had fun picking up items and messing around and decided they might as well by a few of the toys. Checking his watch Shinichi noticed it was nearing five o'clock.

"Guys it's five o'clock," Shinichi informed them.

"Really?" Heiji asked blinking.

"Yes."

"We should probably have dinner then go home," Hakuba said.

"Were do you want to eat?" Shinichi inquired.

"How about…Zender's**(4)**?" Kaito suggested. "I noticed a sign for it on the way to meet you two."

"Sounds good to me," Heiji replied shrugging.

"Okay," Shinichi agreed. The restaurant was known for its chicken and it took twenty minutes before they were able to be seated because of the crowd of people. When the waiter came up he suggested the buffet which was a series of dishes they would bring to you. First came the appetizers which had different kinds of breads, a pâté, and different kinds of jams and butters followed by your choice of soup. After that they brought out the meal which consisted of baked chicken with vegetables, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and beets. Shinichi took his beets off his plate not liking the flavor and Kaito happily took them and ate them. Heiji tried to swipe the chicken off of Kaito's plate but his hand was smacked away and he found himself blind for a few seconds the second time he tried. Other than that the meal went smoothly and for dessert they had their choice of ice cream, sherbet, or cake. Kaito chose the most chocolate filled cake they had, Heiji got some chocolate ice cream, Hakuba declined and Shinichi ordered the orange sherbet.

They all enjoyed their dinner and decided to check out the Z Bakery that was right underneath the place. Kaito's eyes widened when he stared at one of their Z king donuts. "Holy shit that thing is bigger than my head!" he exclaimed. "We so have to get one."

"How much are they?" Shinichi inquired.

"According to the price tag twelve dollars," Hakuba informed him.

"We can get two and split them then," Shinichi reasoned.

"I wanted a whole one though!" Kaito protested.

"Do you have the extra cash?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause I know you'll see something else you want and we'll have to pay, plus we still have to get home somehow." Kaito pouted but agreed. Shinichi had been right though since Kaito had seen some other treats and insisted they needed to buy them. When they left they had a bagful of goods and Kaito was bouncing around happily. As soon as they got on the subway they found some seats that weren't taken and plopped down exhausted from the day's events. Even though Shinichi had woke up pissed he had to admit it was almost worth it. _Almost_. He was still mad about the time they woke him up even though he understood why. When he arrived home he was more than glad to plop down on his bed and make up for the lost time sleeping.

_~time skip~_

Kaito sighed sitting next to Shinichi's bed again Ran having gone to get them both some snacks. He had been disappointed when Shinichi hadn't woke up after showing some signs of waking up but was relieved that Shinichi could wake up at anytime. While Ran had left he had fallen into a light doze leaning on Shinichi's bed tiredly. It wasn't until he felt slight movement on the bed that he woke up. Kaito's eyes nearly bugged out as he saw Shinichi open his eyes and then tightly close them since they weren't used to the light, and grinned stupidly.

Before Shinichi knew what was going on he felt himself pulled into a hug and was confused for a second until he noticed who it was. Trying to say something Shinichi noticed his throat felt a little parched. Kaito seemed to notice this as he buzzed a nurse. Once the nurse arrived he told her, "Shinichi woke up! He needs some water…" The nurse nodded her head and shuffled out of the room to search for the doctor. Ran came in a second later staring at the nurse who left.

"What was tha-" she began to say when she saw Shinichi was awake. Nearly dropping the snacks Ran rushed to his side. "Shinichi! Are you okay? We were so worried about you!" Shinichi nodded his head yes and Ran let out a sigh of relief before frowning. "Idiot! You should have told us that you were getting this bad! We could have helped! But no you had to be stubborn and-"

"Ran yell at him later he just woke up," Kaito told her calmly. "Besides it's not like he expected to go into a coma…"

"I guess your right…" Ran said. "But when we found him in his room like that…" Silence hung in the air. Silently Ran handed Shinichi a carton of apple juice she had got from the vending machine. "I was going to drink it but I think you'll need it more than me." Shinichi gratefully accepted it and within a minute the whole carton was gone.

"Thirsty much?" Kaito teased. Shinichi shot him a light glare.

"Like your one to talk," Shinichi muttered hoarsely.

"Glad to know sleeping beauty is awake I was beginning to wonder if you'd need a kiss to wake up," Kaito commented. Shinichi blushed and threw his pillow at Kaito's head feeling a little woozy.

"Jerk."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," Kaito said putting his hands up. "But seriously don't worry us like that again." Shinichi nodded his head. He wasn't any closer to figuring out which world he wanted to stay in but he was thankful to finally be conscious. He hoped that he would know soon.

…**...*...*...**

**TBC!**

**I hope you liked this and sorry for the delay! Anyways Please R&R! ^^ Oh and due to popular vote I'll make it so Shinichi can be in both worlds (somehow). Another poll is posted for this! Check it out please~**

**(1) Okay so there is a Ice Festival in MI but I just didn't want to put the name on the town since it's Frankenmuth and doesn't sound Japanese…That and the festival is in like January. Oh and I'm adding games and things to it.**

**(2) Chiba is a town that I found on the map of Japan I was looking at and it was close to Tokyo so I thought it'd be okay. ^^**

**(3) My brother told me he saw this…actually he stole it after the ice festival was done with, his friends took it to a friend's yard, and took pictures…but that was years ago.**

**(4) This is a real restaurant in Frankenmuth. They have good food and underneath is a bakery ^^**


	14. Resolved

**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or else Kaito Kid would be mentioned more and I'd have more KaitoxShinichi moments. AU. This is not completely like the manga/anime. Ok?**

…**...*...*...**

Kaito and Ran wanted to stay longer with Shinichi but unfortunately visiting hours were over and the doctor had to ask Shinichi a few questions. Despite their protests the doctor was very serious and wouldn't give in to their pleads to stay longer. He told them they could always come back tomorrow to see Shinichi. Reluctantly they left but not before they each gave Shinichi a hug which he gladly returned. Once they left the doctor checked his vitals, and took an x-ray of his head. "We can't determine why you fell into the coma, but according to Ms. Mouri you have been tired lately," the doctor told Shinichi.

"Yes I have been," Shinichi replied. "I was sleeping but found myself getting more and more exhausted. I even tried to stay up longer since I know you can feel tired if you oversleep but apparently that wasn't the case."

"Have you been overly stressed out or in any sort of depression?" the doctor asked. Shinichi wanted to snort at the second part thinking back to how both Kaitos said he seemed depressed.

"I haven't been depressed and there has been minimum stress in my life. If I was stressed I wouldn't have been able to sleep," Shinichi replied honestly. He hadn't felt stressed when he started passing out. In fact he had felt fine for the most part and curious to the mysteries that had developed in his two lives.

"Well then I am unable to explain how you could possibly end up in a coma. There were no wounds to the head, drugs in your system, and you say you haven't been stressed or depressed..." the doctor muttered mostly to himself. "We will be watching you for a few more days before releasing you to make sure you don't go through a relapse," he said turning his attention back to Shinichi. Shinichi figured something like this would happen. It was the hospital's policy to release you only when they were sure you were one-hundred percent better. After going over the results they had of Shinichi the doctor left in order to check his other patients.

Luckily his insurance would cover all of the hospital expenses that must have built up. It surprised him that his parents weren't there but unless no one called to inform them then they probably did know. With no one there he was left without anything to do but watch television. No one had left him any books or magazines to read either. Eventually with nothing else to do Shinichi fell asleep after making sure to turn off the television. Waking up in his bed in Reika Shinichi worried about if he would wake up again in Beika when he went back to sleep. Considering it was a Sunday and no school Shinichi decided to look around town to see if anything would catch his interest.

Going through his morning routine Shinichi debated about where he would go and what he would do. He didn't want to hang out with Hakuba, Heiji, or Kaito since they would distract him from his thoughts. There was one market he hadn't been to that he considered going but wasn't to sure about it. The market was based off of myths and mystical items. He eventually figured it would be interesting even if he didn't really believe in half of what they sold. Besides just walking around would help his thoughts immensely. Locking his door behind him he decided to go. It was only a twenty minute walk from his house and would give him plenty of exercise.

Nothing in the market caught Shinichi's attention when he first arrived. A lot of the vendors seemed false and he could easily see through all of their tricks. One shop caught his attention though as he walked through the market. It was not overly done and there were no big signs announcing their goods. Compared to the other vendors it was remarkably humble and didn't stand out as well. The simplicity of it made Shinichi want to investigate the shop. There was only one elderly lady in the shop at the counter waiting for customers. Giving a polite nod and smile Shinichi looked through their stock. A lot of their items consisted of charms or miniature statues of the gods from every culture.

On one side of the store were a whole bunch of ancient looking books. They looked to be well kept and in good condition though despite their weathered look. Shinichi gravitated toward the books and examined them all. A book about artifacts stood out to him. Normally he didn't collect artifacts but this book held his attention. Picking it up gently Shinichi opened it and looked through the table of contents. Shinichi nearly dropped the book in shock as he read the title of one of the items. It was called "Soul Saver" with a note about it helping those whose soul is attached to more than one body. He did not want to believe it would be this easy to find out how to help his soul. Part of him wondered if it would even work or if it was all a lie.

Flipping to the page that described the artifact more Shinichi hoped it would have the answer. _'Souls who have been known to have more than one body generally deteriorate quicker than those whose souls have only one body to inhabit. It is often difficult for one of the bodies that the soul uses after long periods of time. Having the soul cut ties with one of the bodies is the easiest plan and is less risky than a temporary solution.' _Shinichi rolled his eyes as he read since he already knew most of that form previous books. He continued to read though since there was more information that would hopefully help him. _'For those who are unsure of how to cut of ties with one body or if they don't know which one they should cut off it can be hard. The "Soul Saver" gives you the option to either cut off the connection or make it strong enough to last as the soul transfers back and forth.'_

A picture of the artifact was shown enlarged so everyone could see the intricate details of the piece. Two versions were shown. Both were necklaces that had old runes carved into the sides, and made of pure silver. Only the center of the necklace was different for the two versions while one was a deep red jewel the other had a light blue jewel. According to the book the one with the deep red could sever the connection while the light blue would enhance it. Shinichi read a little more of the text to get a better idea of where to find one of them. _'The necklaces were common place in earlier times when more people claimed their souls went to another dimension, or time. Now it is unknown where all of the necklaces are, however if you want to sever or enhance the connection you need to find the necklace in the other dimension or time. The necklaces are timeless and should be found in the other dimension or time. Only finding one may give a little help but not enough to help in the long run.'_

Shinichi wondered if the necklaces would really work at all. It seemed too simple to him and way to easy to actually work. He was still willing to try though so the same thing didn't happen again in either world. Mentally memorizing the design of both necklaces Shinichi decided to see if he could order one through the shop or somewhere else. Despite his reluctance he decided trying it would be better than the alternative. Asking about the necklace to the shop keeper he pretended to be interested in ancient artifacts that seemed obscure. Surprisingly she had a few of both necklaces in shop. He asked for both although he only planned to use one. Waving politely to the shop keeper Shinichi left with both purchases in hand.

Even though Shinichi had hung out with Kaito and Heiji the day before both called and asked if he wanted to hang out again. He told them that he had to drop off his groceries at his house first. They told him to meet them at the park near his house when he was done. Agreeing to meet them after he dropped off his groceries Shinichi hung up the phone. He figured that spending the rest of the day with them would keep his mind off of the necklaces. It wasn't even five yet and he wanted to go to bed and find the other necklace in Beika and see if it would work. Shinichi did realize that it would be awhile before he could tell perhaps even a year but he still wanted to try.

Meeting Kaito and Heiji at the park had been interesting. Both of them were drawing a crowd and making money by putting on performances. Shinichi chuckled at the two and their antics. When Kaito noticed him though he was pulled into the show and displayed his sleigh of hands much to his friends' surprise. The crowd loved it though and clapped as the performance came to an end. Some people tipped them rather largely for their display. Dividing up the money between them they left the park. After awhile Kaito couldn't contain his surprise. "How come you never told us you could do any of that? I had to teach Heiji before the show how to do some of those tricks and you could do some of the stuff I could!"

"I practiced a bit when I was younger," Shinichi replied. "Nothing major and I always kept my reflexes because you never know when they could be helpful."

"We should so do this again," Kaito stated cheerfully.

"Next time we should plan it better," Heiji pointed out. "The crowd only laughed at me since they thought that my klutzy attempts were supposed to be like that."

"Don't worry I'll plan it better next time," Kaito assured him. "I don't want to disappoint my fans with a bad performance!"

"Fans?" Shinichi snorted. "They were random people in the park."

"That will one day come and watch my shows," Kaito insisted.

"If you say so," Shinichi teased. Kaito then pouted and proceeded to chase Shinichi around before snapping his fingers and tripping Shinichi up. Heiji laughed from the side lines until Kaito turned his smirk toward him. That caused Heiji to run but he couldn't escape Kaito's pranks. Most of the afternoon was spent joking around like this until it was time to go home for dinner. Kaito didn't want to go home yet though so Shinichi offered to make him some dinner which Kaito happily agreed to. It wasn't until late that Kaito went home and Shinichi could finally get some rest. He was happy to be able to wake up even if it was in the hospital.

Looking at the clock it was a reasonable time to since it was only ten in the morning. He knew it would take a few hours before Kaito or Ran showed up. Waiting for them felt longer than it was because after his happiness to be awake wore away he became bored pretty quickly. The doctor still wouldn't let him leave yet since he wanted to run a few more scans to make sure everything was really okay. When Kaito and Ran arrived Shinichi was so glad for a distraction from the boredom. Ran immediately scolded him for worrying them and not taking better care of himself. He tried to explain that he had been taking care of himself but she wouldn't hear of it. Kaito looked amused at the situation and seemingly uncaring. If Shinichi hadn't heard his worried voice when he was in a 'coma' or seen his happiness when he woke he would have thought Kaito didn't care. Once Ran had stopped ranting she went to go get some snacks for Shinichi. "She makes it sound like I planned to worry you two like that," Shinichi commented.

"You were passed out, unresponsive in your bed. Of course that was worrying even if you didn't plan it," Kaito told him.

"I didn't realize it was that bad," Shinichi commented apologetically.

"You're awake now and that's what's important," Kaito said. Shinichi smiled slightly at Kaito's attitude knowing that it was a cover for all the worrying he did. Glancing at Kaito out of the corner of his eyes Shinichi decided to tell him he heard the magician in his 'sleep'.

"While I was in the coma I nearly woke up a few times," Shinichi told him. Kaito looked at him surprised. "I could hear everything going on around me and I wanted to respond but my body wouldn't move except that one time my hand twitched. The whole situation was quite annoying, although I did hear your worried voice telling me to wake up a few times." Kaito blushed.

"So I was worried. Like I said we found you unresponsive in your bed. If it wasn't for your breathing we would have thought you were dead," Kaito told him.

"I'm sorry you two had to find me like that and that I broke my promise to meet you two," Shinichi said sadly smiling. He remembered promising to go to Tropical Land with them. It seemed so long ago even if it was just a few weeks. They continued to sit in silence until Ran came back with the snacks. Shinichi politely thanked her and ate his food content with how everything was. If the scans turned out good then he would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow and Ran and Kaito would finally stop worrying about him. Ran and Kaito talked with Shinichi until a nurse reminded them that visiting hours were over and that they had to go home. Reluctantly the two left promising to come tomorrow to see him. He told them of his possible release which cheered them up.

Shinichi sighed after they left since he now had nothing to do. Nothing interesting was on the news or any other channel for that matter and he still didn't have anything to read. Even though he was awake neither Kaito or Ran thought to bring him anything to read. It gave him plenty of time to think though and plan out how he would find the necklaces in this world. By the time it was lights out in the hospital Shinichi was bored and just wanted it to be the next day already. The doctor had come in while he was watching some horror show depicting it in his mind and told him that Shinichi would be able to go home tomorrow. That brightened up his mood a bit and he used the hospital's phone to call Kaito and Ran the news. Both were enthused and told them they would either be there to help him out if it wasn't during school or would meet him at his house afterward.

His friends in Reika noticed his eagerness to get through the day quickly and it puzzled them. Shinichi only told them how he was expecting something the next day. They all shrugged it off and didn't ask when he wouldn't reveal any more although all of them were curious. After school they all hung out at the arcade that Kaito had dragged Shinichi to when they first met. Kaito happily told Heiji and Hakuba about that day with Shinichi rolling his eyes and correcting him every few sentences. It was a pleasant afternoon. They also told Hakuba about their antics in the park the other day which amused him greatly. When it was finally time to go home Shinichi debated whether he should go to bed now or wait awhile but decided he should wait so he doesn't mess up his sleep schedule in this world.

Shinichi woke up earlier than the day before which left him a lot of time before the doctor released him at noon. He was surprised to see Kaito waiting outside the hospital when he was finally released. The hours had gone by slowly and he was eager to get out of the hospital. Kaito wore normal street clothes instead of a school uniform. "Did you skip the whole day?" Shinichi asked looking at him.

"No I left after a few class periods," Kaito replied. "I figured you'd like someone to be out here when you were released. I would have gone inside if the doctors and nurses didn't know I was a student."

"Thanks I suppose," Shinichi told him not sure what to say. He hadn't expected anyone to be out here since he found out his parents hadn't found out and that Kaito and Ran had school. "Did you have any plans I should be aware of?"

"Maybe," Kaito replied smirking. Shinichi rolled his eyes at the reply.

"If you don't I'm just going to head home," Shinichi bluntly told him.

"Geez I was kidding. I do have some plans," Kaito said pouting.

"What are they?" Shinichi asked.

"Nope. I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see," Kaito told him. He then grabbed Shinichi's wrist and led him to an unknown location. Shinichi let him take him where ever since he knew Kaito's plans were probably going to be interesting. He just wanted to do something besides sitting in a hospital room all day.

The first place Kaito dragged him to was a cafe telling him that he needed to get some real food in his system and not that hospital crap. Kaito ordered a chocolate cake much to Shinichi's amusement while he got a few blueberry tartlets. Even though Kaito didn't go overboard with the chocolate like Reika Kaito would, it still amused Shinichi that he adored the stuff in this world. He noticed a lot of similarities between the two Kaitos however he also noticed all of the differences. Unless you really knew this Kaito you wouldn't notice them at all. Both seemed immature and childish but Beika Kaito was mature although he didn't always show it. Also the pranks that Beika Kaito pulled were more intricate while Reika Kaito's while good still didn't have the depth of skill Beika Kaito had.

Next Kaito forced him to go bowling with him. It wasn't so bad and the place was mostly deserted since it was during the middle of a school day with most adults at work. They played three rounds with Kaito as the overall winner Shinichi just barely losing. Shinichi then challenged him to a game of pool. He had noticed the pool tables when they first arrived at the bowling alley and decided it would be the perfect game to have a rematch with. Kaito eagerly agreed not knowing that Shinichi had practiced pool against his father ever since he was little. Shinichi ended up defeating Kaito in all except for one game. Both had fun taunting the other and trading witty remarks. After five games they finally decided to take a break. "So what do you want to do now?" Kaito asked Shinichi curiously.

"Nothing in particular," Shinichi replied. "I don't want to go home yet though. I think I've been asleep long enough and there's probably nothing interesting there anyways." They were silent for a few moments thinking about possible places they could go. Kaito suddenly lit up and turned to face Shinichi.

"I know where we can go," Kaito told him a few minutes later. He was grinning and wouldn't say anything more as he pulled him towards their next destination. All Shinichi could do was follow behind and wonder where they could possibly be going.

It wasn't long before Shinichi found himself in front of the amusement park Tropical Land. Kaito paid for both of their tickets and led him to the roller coasters first. Like the bowling alley not many people were there and they were able to get on rides quicker. Shinichi enjoyed his time there with Kaito. They got cotton candy and went on pretty much ever ride they could. Ran had called to ask where he was once school was out so Kaito took the phone from Shinichi and told her he kidnapped Shinichi to have a nice day out. She forgave Kaito of course saying that Shinichi really did need to get out more. When Shinichi heard that he rolled his eyes at her remark. Kaito laughed at him after he hung up the phone.

Around sunset they finally left the amusement park in order to go get dinner. This time Shinichi insisted on paying since Kaito had paid for most of the day. Kaito pouted and told Shinichi he would be a bad date if he did that which caused Shinichi to blush. Shinichi pointed out that the rest of the day cost so much that he'd feel bad if he didn't pay for something. Rolling his eyes Kaito allowed him to pay. They ate at a small restaurant of Kaito's choice though to appease him. It was nice and both enjoyed themselves. "Today's been great," Shinichi said after he was done with dinner. "We should do this again some time."

"Next time I'll pay for dinner though," Kaito insisted.

"If it's that important to you..." Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"Of course! What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my date pay for anything?" Kaito said theatrically.

"I'm not some girl I can pay for my own meals," Shinichi grumbled.

"Just because you can doesn't mean I will let you," Kaito replied winking.

"Your insufferable."

"You love me anyways!" Kaito said cheerfully.

"Keep dreaming," Shinichi replied blandly. Shinichi then paid for the meal and they left the restaurant. "Is there any last minute places you want to drag me before we go home?" he asked since it was getting darker by the minute. The day had been very eventful without another destination however Shinichi figured it would be better to ask just in case. Kaito seemed to be thinking about it.

"Just one more place and then I'll take you home," Kaito told him. "I don't want you getting so tired that you collapse or something." He said teasingly with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure that I won't randomly collapse anytime soon," Shinichi assured him. That did nothing to relieve Kaito since he had said similar words before Shinichi collapsed the first time.

Kaito led them to the park where they had first met each other. By now it was dark and the street lights were on. Very few people were in the park and the ones that were there were mostly couples. A half moon was visible in the sky with very few stars. Shinichi wondered why they were there but did not complain since he liked this park a lot. He had liked this park ever since he was little and had first started walking to clear his head. "Shinichi..." Kaito trailed off looking serious for once. "Never worry Ran or I like that ever again. Neither of us would be able to take it."

"Kaito...I'm a detective," Shinichi stated. "I can promise not to worry either of you but with my line of work it's natural. I solve murders. They may come back and try to take me out for solving their crimes. Also I can not say I'll never get into an accident or that I can't get hurt doing everyday things. I can't make that promise since I cannot promise the future. What I can do is promise to try not to worry either of you like that. All I can do is try."

"I suppose that's all I can really ask for, right?" Kaito sighed. "I won't tell you to find a new job but I've seen how reckless you can be...Just try." Shinichi smiled sadly at his worry. He really hated worrying everyone when he got hurt but it wasn't something he could always prevent.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the only reason you brought me out here," Shinichi said after awhile.

"As usual your deduction is correct," Kaito teased before turning serious again. It was rare for him to be serious so Shinichi knew it was important. "I like you a lot. It's to early to say it's love and I hadn't planned on telling you...but when you fainted it gave me a start. Like you said we can't guarantee the future. Would you be my boyfriend?" Shinichi was honestly surprised. He then remembered clues that Kaito had given him that he had missed. Ran always said he was oblivious to others affections to him.

"A second date wouldn't be bad. This date ended up going pretty well," Shinichi replied. Kaito's expression changed from serious to happy within seconds. He jumped on Shinichi and hugged him tightly to his chest. Shinichi off balance from the sudden hug fell backwards onto the ground. "Get off me," he grunted as pain blossomed in his lower back.

"No can do," Kaito replied.

"You're starting to make me regret saying yes," Shinichi told him.

"Well there's no going back now you already agreed to a second date," Kaito replied with a grin. "Besides I'm fine where I'm at." Shinichi was about to scold him some more and demand Kaito get off him when Kaito kissed him. The kiss wasn't long or very deep but it made Shinichi blush. Kaito grinned at him and kissed him again this time keeping their lips together longer as Shinichi responded. "It is getting late so we should get home. I'm sure you have plenty of messages on your answering machine from Ran asking where you are." Shinichi had forgotten all about Ran and internally winced knowing the yelling he would hear over the phone.

"Thanks for reminding me," Shinichi said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"No problem!" Kaito said clearly in a good mood.

Kaito walked Shinichi home stealing another kiss before leaving for his own home. As expected Ran left a couple voice mails for Shinichi asking where he was and what he was doing. Quickly he called her back and informed her of the day he had with Kaito. She was annoyed that he hadn't thought to call her sooner and tell her but was glad he had a good time. He also told her about Kaito and him dating which had only just happened. At first she was silent but she then congratulated him. The crush she had on him had been obvious he just didn't want to break her heart but he didn't want her to find out about them from someone else. Shinichi knew it was better to tell her right away. They talked for awhile more before Ran had to go.

Setting the phone back down Shinichi was glad everything had gone alright with Ran. He knew she would be sad for awhile and be distant with him but eventually would start to get over it. Everything seemed alright with the world. For awhile now he had liked Kaito and now they were dating and he was finally awake. Nothing seemed like it could be better.

…**...*...*...**

Months later Kaito told Shinichi that he was Kaitou Kid and the reasons behind it. Shinichi helped connect Kaito's dad's murder to the black organization that Ai had been apart of. Shinichi then told him about the second world and how he had suspected he was Kaitou Kid when they first met on the heist. Kaito was a bit skeptical until Shinichi described the world and everything about it. Having something like that happen made Kaito start to wonder if the rumors about Pandora were true. Other than these issues their lives were going very well. Both had grown closer over the months as their relationship developed even more.

Ran and Sonoko had gotten used to them being a couple even if Sonoko had yelled at Shinichi for cheating on his wife. It took both of them pointing out that they weren't married before Sonoko would let it go. At first Ran was awkward around them but now she supported them both and had started to date some guy that was in their class. Shinichi encouraged her while threatening the guy if he ever broke Ran's heart when she wasn't around. Their classmates had taken it pretty well also. Although if anyone made fun of either of them they either had to deal with Kaito's pranks, Ran's karate, or Shinichi's psychological attacks. Sonoko even stood up for them ever once and awhile by starting bad rumors about the people cruel to them.

Currently Shinichi and Kaito were outside on a picnic. Both of them brought some snacks and various food items. Kaito insisted on making each date different from the last one. He wanted each one to be memorable and would get souvenirs and pictures. Shinichi was leaning back onto Kaito's chest sitting right next to him. He gave a slight sigh of contentment. "I'm glad things have turned out the way the have," he stated smiling happily.

"So am I," Kaito replied messing with Shinichi's hair. "I'm glad you decided to consider the day you got out of the hospital our first date to."

"You were the one who kept saying it was a date. Besides I doubt we could have topped that day anytime soon to make another first date," Shinichi said.

"After the second dates disaster I was sure you wouldn't say yes to another date," Kaito told him.

"It was just my bad luck catching up with me again," Shinichi replied. "Neither of us could have predicted I would have run into a case."

"That's true. You seem to run into a lot," Kaito agreed.

"Heiji doesn't even run into as many cases as I do," Shinichi grumbled.

"Oh well the cases at least get solved," Kaito replied. "Besides you wouldn't be you if you didn't run into a case."

"Thanks," Shinichi said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Kaito teased. Shinichi rolled his eyes then sighed again. This time it was Shinichi who leaned up and gave Kaito a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

…**...*...*...**

**Finished!**

**Sorry for the late update but I had lost interest for awhile and then my laptop which had the story broke down. It took months to be able to get on and use it to get this story. I hope you all liked it! Thanks for all of those who read and reviewed!**


End file.
